Gordito
by sparklinghaledecullen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Edward Cullen no puede encontrar algo que es muy importante para él… su miembro. Pero eso es lo que pasa cuando pesas 165 kilos. Bella Swan es su única oportunidad para tener una vida real y encontrar lo que le falta y mucho más.
1. Chapter 1

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **kitkat681**, yo solo me adjudico la traducción**.**

_Gracias a __**Ericastelo **__por ser mi beta, a pesar de haberme espantado cuando le avisé que tenía otra traducción (:_

**Nota: **La autora basa esta historia en sus experiencias personales

* * *

**Gordito**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen…

Y soy gordito.

No siempre he sido gordo.

Hubo un tiempo cuando yo estuve agradablemente regordete.

Rellenito.

Pero esos días pasaron hace mucho.

Y llamarme gordito de hecho es un cambio agradable de algunos otros nombres con los que me han llamado.

Pero hoy voy a hacer un cambio.

Ya no quiero ser gordo.

Ya terminó mi vida viviendo escondido del resto del mundo.

"Centro de Entrenamiento Personal Swan, habla Bella. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?" pregunta una dulce voz mientras responde el teléfono.

"Necesito hacer una cita". Digo, teniendo que aclarar mi garganta antes de hablar.

Hablar con las personas me pone nervioso.

Mierda, todo me pone nervioso.

"Claro…tengo una apertura disponible para mañana a las ocho. ¿Está bien para usted, Señor…" espera mi nombre.

"Cullen. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y está bien para mí". Digo, desesperado por colgar el teléfono.

"¿Sabe dónde estamos localizados?" pregunta, y puedo escuchar el tintineo de llaves de fondo.

Suena como una laptop Dell.

Soy tan _nerd_ con la tecnología.

"Sip…Está todo bien".

"Entonces lo veré mañana". Dice, su evidente sonrisa en su voz.

"Adiós". Digo con tono áspero y siento el ataque de pánico llegar.

Odio hablar con las personas.

Odio interactuar con las personas.

Simplemente, odio a las personas…

Punto.

Pero odio incluso más no ser capaz de ver mi polla.

Así que mañana empieza mi nueva vida…

Y estoy jodidamente petrificado.

* * *

Díganme qué opinan?  
Lo más seguro es que actualice una vez por semana ya que son capítulos cortos.

**sparklinghaledecullen**


	2. Chapter 2

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **kitkat681**, yo solo me adjudico la traducción**.**

_Gracias a __**Ericastelo **__por ser mi beta, aunque diga que la explot__o__ :P_

**Nota:**Este capítulo es algo introductorio, en el siguiente comienza la acción (;La autora aclara de nuevo que habla por experiencia, ya que cuando estaba en la banda de la preparatoria, tuvo que mandarse a hacer un uniforme para la banda, ya que no tenían uno de su talla. También menciona que ella estudió para ser Entrenadora Personal después de bajar de peso, pero que ya no trabaja en eso.

* * *

**Semana Uno**

**Peso Inicial: 165 kilos**

La puerta se abre y me obligo a acercarme al escritorio.

Hay una pequeña campana plateada junto a una hoja de registro y mi mano la envuelve mientras la toco.

Suena fuertemente y yo me encojo.

Odio llamar la atención sobre mí.

Me odio.

"¡Hola!" Tú debes ser Edward. Soy Bella". Gorjea mientras entra desde una puerta que está detrás del escritorio.

Se las arregla para mantener su asco oculto mientras me mira.

Extiende su mano y yo levanto la mía.

Mi mano está temblando.

Joder… compórtate, Edward.

"Un gusto conocerte". Gruño mientras ella agita mi mano.

Su mano es malditamente pequeña.

"¿Qué tal si empezamos?". Sonríe mientras empuja la puerta para abrirla y yo me deslizo detrás de ella.

El área del gimnasio es más pequeña de lo que esperaba, pero se ve bien equipada.

Ya estoy sudando.

Ella se acerca a una mesa y toma un fólder.

Me extiende algunos papeles y yo tomo asiento y trato de ignorar el repugnante crujido de la silla mientras lo hago.

Ella también lo ignora.

Todas las preguntas de la hoja son acerca de mi estilo de vida y mis hábitos alimenticios.

¿Qué debía poner…?

¿Trabajo en una computadora todo el día y como como un cerdo porque estoy aburrido y me odio a mí mismo?

No…

Así que soy diplomático mientras escribo que trabajo a distancia y así nunca tengo que ver a nadie…

Ni tengo que ser visto.

Ahí…

Revisa las hojas cuando se las regreso y asiente.

"Bien… vamos a medirte y pesarte para que podamos empezar".

Oh, mierda…

Me alegra que no haya nadie más en el gimnasio cuando me señala que me pare y toma la pequeña cinta métrica amarilla.

Yo simplemente rezo para que sea lo suficientemente larga para envolverme.

Es bastante profesional mientras envuelve la cinta alrededor de mi cuello y mi pecho.

Su pluma hace sonidos de rasgueo mientras escribe los números en la hoja.

No quiero saber.

No quiero saber que probablemente mi cuello es del mismo tamaño que su muslo.

Mierda… probablemente mi muslo es del mismo tamaño que su cintura.

Tiene que presionarse contra mí mientras pelea para poner la cinta alrededor de mi panza y vuelvo a pensar seriamente en todo esto.

Excepto que ella huele muy bien.

Y no quiero pasar mi vida entera sin saber qué siente una chica mientras se presiona contra mí…

Dispuesta y desnuda, por supuesto.

Así que solo cierro mis ojos y espero hasta que termina.

"_Okay_, listo. ¡Ahora a la báscula!" gorjea alegremente.

"¿Tienes alguna para un elefante por aquí?" bromeo, porque encuentro más fácil simplemente burlarme de mí antes que otra persona lo haga.

"Detente". Dice bruscamente mientras deja de caminar y me mira.

Ella es realmente pequeña.

"No puedes hablar de esa manera aquí. Si no puedes decir algo agradable sobre ti mismo… entonces solo mantén tus labios sellados". Dice y yo asiento tontamente.

Nunca a nadie le ha importado lo que digo sobre mí mismo.

Nunca a nadie _le_ he realmente importado. Punto.

Tengo amigos.

Algo así.

Tengo familia.

Mi hermano y su perfecta esposa quien se las arregla para hacer algunos horribles comentarios sobre mí cada vez que la veo.

Mi hermano finge que no escucha cuando ella dice algo sobre si cabré o no en la silla.

Y si habrá suficiente comida para todos.

O que mejor pierda peso antes de que tengan niños para no ser una mala influencia para sus hijos imaginarios.

Y yo lo aguanto…

Aguanto sus palabras y dejo que alimenten mi fracaso.

Mi asco por mí mismo.

Y cada mañana cuando me levanto, digo…

"Hoy haré ejercicio y me alimentaré mejor'.

Y cada noche cuando me iba a la cama sintiéndome asqueado porque comí una bolsa entera de papas fritas _después _de comer una enorme pizza, digo…

'Mañana es un nuevo día'.

Pero si sigo de la misma manera quizás no tengo muchos mañanas más.

*()*()*

La báscula ahora está frente a nosotros…

Mirándome fijamente.

Lista para decirme exactamente qué tan gordo estoy.

Ella mira hacia abajo, a los números, mientras yo la miro a ella.

Ella es realmente muy hermosa.

Su largo cabello obscuro está sujeto atrás en una floja colita de caballo y su especie de blusa bastante apretada muestra unos pechos muy grandes.

Sus piernas se ven largas y pálidas, sobresaliendo de sus pantalones cortos y me pregunto que se sentiría si pasara mis dedos por esa sedosa piel.

"165". Dice, y la miro de desde sus piernas hasta su sonriente cara.

"¿Cuál es tu altura?" pregunta y me las arreglo para murmurar algo que suena como 1.82.

"Bueno… parece que tu peso ideal es de 81 kilos, pero no creo que puedas llegar mucho más debajo de 104. Así que, ¿qué tal si ponemos ese peso como nuestro objetivo?" dice y yo simplemente la miro.

¿Peso 165 kilos?

Eso no puede ser correcto.

"Vamos a empezar con la trotadora y podemos hablar de algunas cosas una vez que estemos ahí".

La sigo y comienzo a caminar sobre la cinta.

Peso 165 kilos.

"No tenías ni idea, ¿no?" pregunta tranquilamente mientras se para junto a mí, la miro y me doy cuenta de que está algo borrosa.

Es entonces cuando noto que estoy llorando.

Mete su mano en su bolsillo y presiona un pañuelo en mi mano, y yo limpio mi cara mientras trato de seguir caminando.

Porque voy a seguir caminando.

Tengo que hacerlo.

* * *

La autora menciona también que se recomienda bajar entre medio y un kilo por semana para que sea de una manera saludable. También dice que Fattyward (Gordiward) terminará perdiendo más por la cantidad de peso que tiene y por lo motivado que está.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, por leer, por todo!

Realmente me alegra que les haya gustado el inicio, espero que les siga gustando (:

Silvana


	3. Chapter 3

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **kitkat681**, yo solo me adjudico la traducción**.**

_Ya saben, no? __**Ericastelo **__merece mis gracias eternas por no quejarse de que la exploto (:_

**Nota de traductora: **Hay un aviso **IMPORTANTE** al final del capítulo, así que quizás quieran leerlo ;) Ahá, les diré también los apodos que tiene hasta hora este Edward: Gordiward, Determinadward. Y la autora menciona que nunca será Sixpackward (ya saben, con su lavadero en el abdomen), pero que se acercará. Igual ya lo amo

* * *

**Semana Dos**

**Peso: 163.2 kilogramos**

"¿Solo perdí 1.8 kilos?" suspiro mientras me bajo de la báscula y me volteo para mirarla.

Ella está sonriendo brillantemente.

"Vamos, Edward… ¡Un kilo ochocientos es una semana es genial!" chilla mientras me empuja hacia mi némesis…

La elíptica.

"Sí… genial mi trasero". Me quejo mientras lentamente me subo en los apoyapiés.

Gimoteo cuando veo la programación que digita en la pantalla.

"Vamos, Bella… por favor no me hagas hacer esto".

"Edward Cullen… ¿estás diciéndome que te acobardas?" dice, sus ojos cafés ensanchándose con falso horror.

Suspiro mientras presiono empezar e impulso mis piernas para hacer que la máquina empiece.

Esto apesta.

*()*()*

"Así que, ¿cómo va la dieta? Porque tú sabes que lo uno sin lo otro…" divaga mientras se dirige a mí.

Ahora estoy levantando la barra de 20 kilogramos _más _dos discos de 4.5 kilos cada uno.

Mírenme…

Soy Superman.

"Va". Gruño mientras lucho por terminar la última repetición.

Pone sus manos debajo de la barra y usa solo las puntas de sus dedos para guiarme de nuevo al soporte.

"¡Buen trabajo!" me anima mientras me siento y limpio el sudor de mi cara.

"Seh… ¡woo hoo! Gordito ya puede levantar 29 kilos. Eso es como… ¿qué, mi antebrazo?" suspiro y la miro.

Ella está enojada.

Y después de pasar tres horas al día con ella por los últimos seis días, sé que cuando está callada nunca es algo bueno.

Usualmente termino vomitando después de que me hace correr por un minuto en la cinta después de algunas de sus silenciosas maldiciones.

"Me llamaban 'Gran Gorda Bella' cuando estaba en la escuela. Yo simplemente siempre me reía con ellos. Imaginaba que si me reía con ellos entonces nadie notaría que también lloraba". Dice calmadamente y bajé el nivel de velocidad para poder oírla mejor, pero ella no iba a permitir eso.

Ella volvió a subir la velocidad y aumentó la inclinación.

"Así que después de un tiempo simplemente no se molestaban en esconder sus burlas de mí. Decían lo que les pasaba por la mente, y yo los dejaba. Incluso me decía a mí misma por esos apodos para restarles poder. Pero cuando entré a la universidad todo cambió. Nadie sabía quién era yo antes y tuve una oportunidad para hacer de mí alguien diferente. Así que empecé a correr, de noche y vistiendo toda de negro, solía volver loco a mi padre. Me seguía en el carro y yo me enojaba tanto que le escupía… pero él se mantuvo siguiéndome". Dice, sonriendo tristemente.

"Cuando fue asesinado en la línea del deber un año después de que me graduara supe que quería hacer algo con mi herencia que hiciera una diferencia. Así que abrí este lugar… y no he mirado atrás".

Quiero preguntar.., quiero preguntar tanto pero en vez de eso muerdo mi lengua y sigo caminando.

"Llegué a pesar hasta 117 kilos", dijo y casi me caigo de la maldita máquina.

Me giro y la miro.

Debe medir como 1.52m cuando mucho.

¿Cómo diablos?

"Así que sé cómo te sientes, Edward… realmente lo sé". Susurra tristemente mientras se disculpa y se dirige al baño.

Creo que sí sabe.

*()*()*

"Edward, te vi entrando en ese gimnasio de mierda sobre Maple. ¿_Realmente _estás tratando de perder algo de peso?" pregunta Rose, la repulsión escrita por toda su cara mientras se sienta frente a mí en la mesa.

No quería decirle a nadie sobre eso en caso de que no funcionara.

No necesitaba que tuvieran más municiones para cuando me llamen fracasado.

Emmett me mira y sonríe.

"¿Es cierto, hermano? ¿Estás poniéndote en forma?" se ríe mientras se estira para darme cariñosamente con su puño en mi brazo.

Sonrío forzadamente y me volteo para hablar con Emmett.

Bella sigue diciéndome que no les haga caso a los que me molestan, así que solo ignoro a Rose.

"Sí. Tengo una entrenadora y todo. Ella es realmente genial". Digo, y la sonrisa de mi cara ahora es genuina mientras pienso en Bella.

"Oh, ¿es la chica gorda que veo corriendo alrededor del pueblo todo el tiempo? En serio… corre por las noches si vas a usar cosas que muestran como tu culo se zangolotea". Dijo con sarcasmo en su copa de vino.

"Yo creo que ella se ve increíble". Respondo ásperamente, incapaz de mantenerme en silencio. "Y está ahí, haciéndolo. ¿A quién le importa cómo se ve? Está tratando".

Rose se queda en silencio mientras sostiene su copa en mitad del aire y yo quiero darme una palmadita en la espalda.

En lugar de eso simplemente muevo el puré de papas en mi plato y tomo otra ración de judías verdes.

*()*()*

"Así que, Eddie, escuché que estás tratando de perder algunos kilos". Dice Jasper a través del auricular mientras derribo a otro zombie en la pantalla.

Amo el nuevo COD**(1)**

Tiene muchos mejores gráficos.

"Sí… empecé a trabajar con una entrenadora y ella me hace ejercitarme y comer bien. Como que me gusta. Ya perdí un kilo ochocientos". Contesto mientras estiro mi mano hacia un pequeño tazón con…

Palomitas de maíz caseras.

Saben como a las de paquete, pero tienen como nada de calorías.

"Bueno, eso debe de ser como una gota en el océano para ti, ¿no?" se ríe y quiero reírme con él.

Quiero recaer en mis antiguos hábitos e ignorarlo…

Pero no puedo…

Todo por Bella.

"Jasper… ¿me meto contigo por tu acné? ¿O de tu falta de cabello? ¿O me burlé esa vez que te masturbaste tanto que te arrancaste la primera capa de piel de tu polla? No, no lo hice. Así que por qué no dejas de joderme sobre la talla de mi trasero, especialmente porque estoy tratando de hacer algo sobre ello".

"No puedo creerlo, Eddie… bien por ti. Finalmente tienes carácter". Jasper ríe y quiero golpearlo en la cara por ser un imbécil.

Pero me decido por tirarle un balazo en la cabeza a su personaje.

"Eso no está bien, Eddie… no está bien". Se queja y yo solo rio.

Y se siente bien.

* * *

**(1)Call Of Duty**

La autora en este capítulo comienza con un desafío llamado:

**Ponte sana con Gordiward…**

Cada semana ustedes dicen algo de los que estén orgullosas (como evitar comer las donas que te hacen ojitos) o cuánto peso perdieron en esa semana. Al final de la semana, la autora ve quién cree ella que se ha esforzado más y les manda antes el capítulo.

Ustedes díganme si quieren que empecemos esto ahora, yo con gusto le mando antes el capítulo a la ganadora. Bueno, quienes quieran hacerlo, a partir del siguiente capítulo pueden decirme qué hicieron esa semana ;)

Silvana


	4. Chapter 4

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **kitkat681**, yo solo me adjudico la traducción**.**

_Ahá, como siempre, __**Ericastelo **__es quien beteo este capi, ya saben, gracias a ella porque aparte de todo, me aguanta ;)_

_Capítulo dedicado a __**I'm still daddy's Little girl**__, porque pues, se quejó y me presionó eternamente (?), haha ok, no, porque yo la quiero mucho ;)_

**Nota de traductora: **No olviden dejarme sus logros de la semana en sus reviees, la ganadora tendrá el capítulo siguiente **PRONTO** ;)

* * *

**Semana Cinco**

**Peso: 154.2 kilos**

"¡No lo creo!" jadeo mientras Bella me muestra los números de nuevo.

"¡Alto! Te dije que tomaría un poco de tiempo que tu metabolismo se alzara. Sabía que podías hacerlo". Dice con una sonrisa y yo quiero ponerla entre mis brazos y girar con ella.

Pero no lo hago.

Eso sería inapropiado.

Así que en vez de eso, la sigo mientras me lleva a través de lo que será mi entrenamiento.

Las pesas están más ligeras mientras las levanto sobre mi cabeza, y me doy cuenta de que debí haber sido un poco más listo, porque cuando las bajo...

Bella agrega más peso.

Mierda.

Se ríe cuando ve mi expresión cabizbaja.

"Sin dolor no sirve" ríe tontamente y yo le saco la lengua, lo que solo la hace reír más fuerte.

"Deja de reír y enfócate en mí", replico arrogantemente mientras me acuesto en el banquillo y sostengo la barra.

_Es _ más duro, pero encuentro que tengo la fuerza si aprieto lo suficiente el abdomen.

Y la sonrisa cegadora de Bella cuando termino las 10 repeticiones hace que el esfuerzo lo valga.

*()*()*

"¿Una ensalada? ¿Quieres ordenar una ensalada?" pregunta el tipo de envíos mientras hago mi pedido en la pizzería local.

Lo sé... Lo sé.

Solía ordenar dos pies grandes y comérmelos yo solo.

Supongo que pedir una ensalada y un pollo parmesano pequeño levantaría cejas después de eso.

"Sip". Suspiro.

Y mientras levanto el tenedor y meto la lechuga verde con aderezo a un lado en mi boca,sonrío un poco al pensar en lo orgullosa que Bella estaría de mí.

*()*()*

"Así que, Eddie... parece que todo ese trabajo está rindiendo frutos", dice Emmett mientras pasa alrededor la cesta de panecillos.

Quizás gimoteé cuando la pasaron, pero no tomé ninguno.

Progreso.

"Sí... ya he bajado como nueve kilos", dije calmadamente mientras comíamos.

Rose ha estado mirándome con dagas en los ojos desde que entré por la puerta.

Por el último mes ella ha estado diferente.

Y no me refiero a su actitud de perra.

No soy yo el que se pasa notando las cosas... pero parece que por cada kilo que pierdo...

Ella ha estado ganando otro.

"No te preocupes, Edward, aún luces como un trasero gordo para mí", dijo bajo su respiración mientras vertía más vino en su copa.

Los cubiertos de Emmett chocan contra su plato cuando los deja caer.

"Rose". Gruñe y yo levanto mi servilleta de mi regazo y la pongo junto a mi plato.

"Me iré". Digo mientras comienzo a levantarme, pero Emmett está levantado tan rápidamente que su silla golpea contra el piso detrás de él.

"De ninguna manera, Edward... siéntate". Escupe mientras mira fijamente a Rose.

Ella continúa mirando su plato.

"No voy a aguantar más, Rose. Ya no le puedes hablar de esa manera". Dice él en voz baja...

Amenazante.

Ella lentamente levanta su cabeza y lo mira.

Y su expresión es desgarradora.

Traga fuertemente mientras asiente y luego se levanta y deja la habitación.

Emmett se sienta de nuevo con un suspiro y frota su cara con sus manos.

"Lo siento, hermano, está pasando por muchas cosas en este momento, pero su comportamiento es inexcusable". Respira y repentinamente me doy cuenta de que no sé nada de ellos.

Quiero decir, sé que él es electricista y que ella fue a la escuela de cosmetología, pero aparte de eso...

"¿Qué está pasando?" las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas, pero tan pronto como las digo, reconozco que realmente quiero saber lo que la está molestando.

"Hemos estado tratando de embarazarnos. Y ella empezó uno de esos tratamientos de hormonas, y la hacen ganar peso y se siente miserable. Se preocupa todo el tiempo de que ya no vaya a quererla y eso es..." susurra. "Y creo que verte más delgado fue la gota que colmó el vaso hoy. Lo siento".

Me siento por un segundo solo mirando.

No tenía ni idea.

Y mientras veo los hombros de mi hermano mayor empezar a temblar, me doy cuenta de que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para apoyarlo...

Bella me ayudó.

Y ahora yo puedo ayudarlo.

Así que me levanto de mi asiento y lo abrazo...

Lo sostengo hasta que deja salir todo.

*()*()

"¿Una de 5km? ¿Quieres que corra en una carrera?" digo torpemente mientras ella me muestra el folleto.

"Sí... Estoy tratando de hacer que todos mis clientes corran ahí conmigo. Tenemos unas pocas semanas para prepararnos y prometo que estaré justo a tu lado todo el tiempo". Dice, dando saltitos por la emoción.

Cuando me mira con esos grandes ojos cafés...

No puedo decir no.

*()*()*

"¡Bella!" jadeo mientras ella se desliza delante de mí mientras corremos alrededor de la pista.

Mis piernas están ardiendo y ella simplemente sigue corriendo.

"Vamos, Edward... ¡alcánzame!" se burla mientras se gira y comienza a correr de espaldas.

Esto es tortura.

Pero la sigo porque su sonrisa y la manera en que sus tetas rebotan dentro de ese top, son demasiado como para resistirme.

Excepto que ahora me siento como si fuera a vomitar.

"¡Lo hiciste!" jadeo mientras regresamos por la pista y ella me alcanza para palmearme la espalda.

"Sí... dos kilómetros y medio. Ahora, ¿quién va a correr los otros dos y medio en la competencia?" resoplo.

"¡Tú, idiota! Y será más fácil por la emoción de la carrera. Y ya te dije que estaría contigo todo el tiempo". Sonríe y levanta una botella de agua hasta su boca y veo una gota bajar por su barbilla y hasta su cuello.

Mis ojos se quedan en las líneas que corren a través de la parte posterior de sus brazos y sin pensarlo me inclino hacia delante y la tomo del brazo.

Giro su brazo de un lado a otro, mirando las tenues estrías que marcan su piel.

La miro y ella sonríe.

"Te dije". Susurra antes de sacar su brazo de mi agarre y trotar hasta el carro.

Y yo la sigo.

Estoy empezando a pensar que la seguiría a cualquier parte.

*()*()*

"Whoa, chico. ¿Dos kilos doscientos más? Eso es como qué... ¿10 kilos y medio en poco más de un mes? ¡Eso es increíble!" grita Jasper a través del auricular y tengo que alejarlo de mi oreja o corro el riesgo de perder la audición.

"Lo sé. Bella está pateándome el trasero, pero está bien". Replico y sé que estoy sonriendo como un idiota, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Le debo a ella...

Le debo mucho.

* * *

Y bueno, es un capítulo algo lento, pero ya veremos el siguiente ;)

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y todo :3  
También todas sigamos: Gracias **Sery**, por hacer la portada ;) (U know, también por el mango vampírico.

**No olviden dejarme sus logros de la semana en su review, chicas ;) **Yo por mi parte no he comido ni chocolate, ni Nutella, ni papas a la francesa, ni nada delicioso...(?)

Silvana


	5. Chapter 5

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **kitkat681**, yo solo me adjudico la traducción**.**

_Supongo que ya lo saben, pero en serio muchísimas gracias a __**Ericastelo **__por betear el capítulo y por ayudarme a decidir ;)_

Todas hicieron un esfuerzo excelente, de verdad chicas, y me encanta leer sus logros y sus historias, gracias por compartirlas. Pero como no podía mandarles a todas las que me dejaron sus logros el capítulo…

La ganadora de la semana fue: joli cullen, de nuevo felicidades, linda :DDD

* * *

**Semana 9**

**Peso: 141.5 kilos**

**Peso total perdido hasta la fecha: 23.1 kilos**

"Corredores a su marca. Listos…"

La pistola chasquea y…

Estamos…

Fuera…

Fiel a su palabra, Bella está justo a mi lado.

Yo soy lento.

Soy tan lento que es vergonzoso, pero ella no se queja.

Las personas la llaman por su nombre mientras nos pasan, pero ella no deja mi lado.

"Hey, chica… ¿Te quedarás en la parte de atrás hoy?" Un tipo enorme con el cuerpo bien formado bromea mientras iguala nuestro paso.

Se ve como si pudiera caminar y aún así seguir a nuestro paso.

"Me voy a quedar con mi chico, Jake". Le sonríe y luego se voltea a guiñarme.

Mi corazón se detiene, y me pregunto si es por ella…

O si estoy teniendo un infarto.

"¡Los veo en la meta!" grita él antes de acelerar hacia adelante y desaparecer entre la multitud.

Y nosotros solo nos mantenemos resoplando.

"No tienes que quedarte conmigo". Jadeo mientras pasamos la marca de la mitad y empezamos el camino a la meta.

"Sí… tengo que hacerlo, Edward". Dice suavemente, entre jadeos.

*()*()*

"45 minutos… no está mal, Edward". Sonríe mientras me extiende una botella de agua.

Miro la línea de meta y apenas puedo creer que lo hice.

"No está mal y un cuerno. Esto apesta". Hago un puchero mientras limpio la enorme cantidad de sudor de mi frente.

"Pero terminaste y eso es lo más importante". Sonríe y solo con eso…

Todo el dolor y cansancio se van.

*()*()*

Necesito preguntarle algo.

Pero estoy totalmente aterrorizado de hacerlo.

Mientras más peso pierdo…

Más preocupado estoy.

Y sé que si simplemente le pregunto, ella tendrá la respuesta.

Pero tengo miedo.

"Otro _sprint_, Edward… vamos, ¡no me hagas ir y patear tu trasero!" grita desde atrás del banco mientras uno de sus otros clientes levanta y baja la barra.

Ella me dijo que podía venir y trabajar antes de nuestra sesión.

Yo no dudé.

Se está volviendo una adicción.

Duermo mejor…

Puedo concentrarme…

Todo es mejor…

Por ella.

*()*()*

"¡Solo sácalo, Edward!", rie mientras yo retuerzo la botella de agua entre mis manos sobre la mesa.

Los residuos de nuestros almuerzos están esparcidos entre nosotros.

"Así que… tú perdiste algo de peso". Empiezo y luego solo…

"Mi piel está toda flácida".

Whoa…

Vómito verbal.

Ella ríe tontamente mientras cubre su boca para atrapar el sonido.

La miro.

"Está bien, Edward. Y eres lo suficientemente joven, así que tu piel _deberá _estar bien. Quizás haya algunas áreas que nunca más estarán firmes de nuevo, pero la mayor parte debería regresar a donde estaba antes". Dice suavemente.

Y yo estoy como…

"¡Gracias a DIOS! Porque todo lo que podía imaginar era a mi piel como Silly Putty**(1) **toda aguada y derramándose sobre mis pantalones".

Esta vez, sus dedos no pueden atrapar su risa y ella golpea su mano contra la mesa.

Amo hacerla reír.

*()*()*

"Así que, Eddie… he estado pensando sobre eso, hombre. Realmente quiero quizás empezar a ponerme en forma y comer saludablemente y esas mierdas. ¿Crees que tu entrenadora quizás me acepte?" pregunta Jasper tranquilamente a través del auricular mientras esperamos que el juego se cargue.

Lo vi antes cuando estuvimos en Skype pero yo realmente no lo _observ__é__._

Creo que podría estar en mejor forma.

Él está como… con mucha masa.

No gordo… solo aguado y apachurrable.

Como el Monito Pachoncito de Pillsbury**(2).**

"No estoy seguro, Jasper. Pero sí sé que ella tiene algunas personas que solo van y trabajan por su cuenta y pagan una mensualidad. Si quieres, puedes bajar y encontrarte conmigo antes de mi sesión y podemos hablar con Bella". Sugiero y me sorprende que realmente quiero que eso pase.

Realmente _quiero _verlo.

Y nunca en un millón de años pensé que eso pasaría.

*()*()*

"¿Quieres que haga eso ahora?" pregunto, viendo la pantalla de mi laptop mientras mi jefa mueve los papeles sobre su escritorio.

"Queremos que vayas y conozcas al nuevo cliente. Eres el mejor en lo que haces que tenemos acá, Edward realmente creo que podemos conseguir este acuerdo de seguridad si tú vas y los encantas". Dice mientras encuentra mis ojos a través del lente de mi cámara web.

"Pero… pero…" tartamudeo porque estoy espantándome seriamente en este momento.

"Sin peros, Edward. Pagaremos tu viaje a Atlanta; el hotel y la comida también. Solo tienes que reunirte con el cliente y mostrar tus encantos. Puedes hacer eso". Dice antes de desconectarse momentos después.

Y yo solo me siento ahí y miro mi imagen en la pequeña ventana en la parte superior de la pantalla.

Todo está cambiando.

De ninguna manera me hubieran mandado a ningún lado cuando aún pesaba 165 kilos.

Pero ahora…

Aparentemente ahora soy lo suficientemente bueno para ir y conocer personas y por alguna razón eso me hace enojar.

No me volví mejor en mi trabajo con mi pérdida de peso.

No me volví más listo.

Todo lo que hice fue adelgazar.

*()*()*

"Edward… tienes que entender que en nuestra cultura todo depende de cómo te veas. Las personas son rechazadas en los trabajos porque tiene sobrepeso, o son feas, o pobres. Es simplemente…" suspira mientras se para a mi lado mientras yo me reviento el culo sobre la cinta.

Ya no camino.

Ahora corro.

Y hoy estoy reventándome el trasero porque estoy encabronado.

Real y jodidamente encabronado.

Vine justo después del video chat con mi jefa.

Necesitaba sacar mi frustración.

Mi enojo…

Mi decepción ante el mundo.

"Pero _no debería _importar. No debería importar que pesara 164 kilos o si era un jodido vampiro brillante con un ceceo. Soy bueno en mi trabajo y eso es todo lo que importa". Despotrico y ella se acerca y apaga la cinta.

Me aferro a las barandillas mientras se detiene.

Cuando la miro, hay lágrimas en sus ojos y se está mordiendo su labio inferior, como si sus dientes estuvieran tratando de impedir que saltara fuera de su cara.

"Eres un hombre tan bueno, Edward Cullen". Susurra antes de saltar al costado de la máquina y presionar sus labios en mi mejilla.

La miro mientras camina hacia el baño y pongo mi mano sobre el punto en el que me besó.

Mi primer beso.

* * *

(1)también conocida como boligoma y masilla pensandora, ya saben la masa esa de juguete

(2)Es un muñequito gordito y blanco, pueden buscarlo en Google para verlo.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por todos sus reviews, a lo mejor algunos no alcanzo a contestarlos, pero sepan que los leo todos

Recuerden dejarme sus logros, ya saben, quizás consigan el capítulo uno o dos días antes ;)

Silvana


	6. Chapter 6

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **kitkat681**, yo solo me adjudico la traducción**.**

_De nuevo, muchísimas gracias a __**Ericastelo **__por betear el capítulo_

No hace falta que se los diga, chicas, pero todas hacen un esfuerzo increíble, felicidades a todas :D

Las ganadoras del capítulo pasado fueron: **ludwikacullen **y** ALEXANDRACAST**

* * *

**Semana 10**

**Peso: 138.4 kilos**

**Peso total perdido a la fecha: 26.3**

Estoy nervioso mientras espero afuera.

Jasper acaba de mandarme un mensaje para dejarme saber que estaba en camino, odio esta sensación de inseguridad que tengo.

Pero mientras veo a su pedazo de mierda de Chevy entrar al aparcamiento, todas esas dudas sobre mí mismo se desvanecen.

Es simplemente otro chivo.

"¡Hey, Eddie!" grita mientras azota la puerta y luego tiene que empujarse contra ella para que cierre completamente.

"Hey, Jasper". Extiendo mi puño para saludarlo, pero él me sorprende cuando me abraza.

"Te ves genial, chico… en serio", dice caminando hacia atrás y echándome un vistazo.

"Vamos… ¿ahora estás enamorado de mí?" pregunto, dándole un empujón mientras empiezo a dirigirme a la puerta.

Temprano le mandé un mensaje a Bella para dejarle saber que llevaría a Jasper conmigo, y por alguna razón ella estaba emocionada de conocerlo.

Ha oído hablar de él y de sus travesuras mientras está a mi lado en la cinta.

Y ahora va a conocerlo en persona.

Me sigue mientras entramos al pequeño vestíbulo, y sonrío cuando veo a Bella venir hacia nosotros dando saltitos desde su oficina.

Me sonríe y extiende su mano hacia Jasper.

"Tú _debes _ser Jasper. Edward me ha hablado mucho sobre ti", dice, y yo escondo mi risa con una no muy convincente tos.

"Wow… tú eres hermosa", balbucea, y Bella rie tontamente mientras le extiende unos papeles para llenar.

"Bueno, y tú intentas ser encantador", sonríe, y siento una inesperada oleada de celos.

Pero…

Ella no es mía.

Así que simplemente trato de alejar esa sensación y agito mi mano hacia ellos mientras me dirijo al gimnasio para empezar en la cinta.

Una de las otras clientas de Bella está acabando de terminar su entrenamiento y me subo a la cinta a su lado.

"Hola, Alice", le sonrío cuando ella me mira.

Acababa de empezar a entrenar con Bella y sé que todavía está bastante insegura por hacer ejercicio cuando más personas están en el gimnasio.

Recuerdo cómo se siente eso, así que me aseguro de ser agradable con ella.

Me habría gustado que alguien hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí.

"Hola, Edward, te ves bien", jadea mientras lucha por terminar el programa que Bella le ha puesto.

Parece que odia la elíptica tanto como yo.

"Lamento que no hayas ido a la carrera con nosotros. Fue algo divertido".

Alice mira hacia la consola mientras un ligero rubor aparece en su mejilla.

"Sí, es solo que aún no estoy lista para eso", dice tranquilamente, y la miro.

Ella es pequeña, más que Bella, y es difícil decir cómo luce debajo de esa gigantesca sudadera.

Pero su cara es simplemente hermosa.

"No creo que te estés dando el suficiente crédito. Me tomó tres semanas ser capaz de terminar el programa que estás haciendo tú", le digo, y ella me mira con su boca abierta.

"Pero… pero tú _corriste _en esa carrera, Edward. Yo no podría hacer eso".

"Entonces camina. O corres un poco y luego caminas. El punto es que termines. Sé que puedes hacerlo", le sonrío animadamente y aprieto el botón de velocidad y empiezo a correr lentamente.

Jasper y Bella entran en el gimnasio y ella empieza a mostrárselo.

Se queda boquiabierto cuando me ve corriendo y le enseño el dedo.

Noto que el paso de Alice flaquea un poco cuando ve a Jasper, y la miro para comprobar que no ha quitado sus ojos de él.

Hmmm…

Tal vez es eso lo que los dos necesitan.

*()*()*

Bella le da a Jasper rienda suelta después de que le explica el programa que diseñó para él, y se dirige hacia mí.

"Parece que está realmente comprometido a ponerse en forma. Seguramente eres un buen modelo a seguir", dice tranquilamente, mientras desliza una pesa de 6.8 kilos en mi mano.

"Sí, bueno… creo que está cansado de estar solo", confieso mientras lo miro en el espejo, trato de no hacer muecas.

Conocía bien ese sentimiento.

Alice está sentada en el área que Bella ha señalado para estiramiento, y Jasper no ha quitado sus ojos de ella.

Hasta el punto en el que creo que quizás él se caerá de la cinta.

"¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo estoy pensando?" susurra Bella mientras se mueve más cerca de mí.

La miro mientras termino mi última serie de bíceps y asiento.

"Hora de jugar a Cupido".

*()*()*

"Edward, quería disculparme por mi comportamiento durante estos años. No merecías ser tratado de esa manera. Estuvo mal de mi parte", dice Rose silenciosamente en el segundo que abre la puerta y me indica que entre.

No quería venir a cenar.

No había regresado a su casa desde que Emmett se derrumbó, aunque me había encontrado con él muchas veces para el almuerzo.

Pero Emmett me había asegurado que Rose realmente me quería ahí.

Así que vine.

"Debí haberle hecho frente desde antes, Rose, pero tienes razón, no merecía ser tratado de esa manera", le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Se ve terrible.

"Lo sé", susurra mientras una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla, y me siento como una mierda.

Así que decido ser una gran persona, sin juego de palabras, y la abrazo

Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y empieza a realmente sollozar, y así es como Emmett nos encuentra.

Mis brazos alrededor de ella, su cara enterrada en mi pecho mientras yo solo la dejo llorar.

Y eso es exactamente lo que los dos necesitábamos.

*()*()*

"¿Quieres ir a un club?" pregunto, sin aliento por mis _sprints_.

"Sí, o sea, podemos conseguir que Jasper y Alice vayan y estoy seguro de que Bella estará de acuerdo con ello. Realmente te ves bien, Edward. Creo que estás listo para empezar a buscar a algunas chicas", Jake sonríe.

Él es el éxito más grande de Bella.

Él llegó pesando más de 180 kilos.

Y ahora se ve como si pudiera aplastar un carro.

Él era el chico que nos había pasado cuando estábamos corriendo la carrera.

Empezamos a hablar cuando nos veíamos en el gimnasio, y ahora él cree que necesita ser mi entrenador de vida o algo así.

"Ya sabes que por cada 15.8 kilos que pierdes, ganas una pulgada", sonríe mientras flexiona sus pectorales, haciéndolos saltar.

Lo miro mientras me quedo en blanco.

"¿Una pulgada de qué?"

"De longitud, hombre", ríe mientras toma su miembro.

Oh.

_¡OH!_

No me he inspeccionado ahí abajo para ver si es cierto o no.

Me despierto duro en las mañanas, pero cuando cierro los ojos solo es una cara la que veo, y me sentiría culpable si me masturbara mientras pienso en _ella._

Así que usualmente solo pienso en videojuegos hasta que se pasa.

"Realmente no creo que esté listo para _eso_", confieso, esperando que Jake entienda el verdadero significado mientras Bella se acerca para empezar mi sesión.

"¿Listo para qué?" pregunta mientras corrige la postura de Jake.

"Vamos a conseguirle a Edward algo de acción", sonríe y le echo un vistazo al espejo para ver la reacción de Bella.

Estoy esperando que diga algo.

Estoy esperando a que quizás, solo quizás, sienta que hay algo entre nosotros, como yo lo siento.

Mira hacia abajo y dice las palabras que me cortan en dos y me dejan destrozado a sus pies.

"Sí… suena como una buena idea".

* * *

Silvana


	7. Chapter 7

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **kitkat681**, yo solo me adjudico la traducción**.**

_En serio mil gracias a __**Ericastelo, **__quien beteó este capítulo que estaba verdaderamente horrible (:_

Srsly que todas me sorprenden, me gustaría tener su fuerza de voluntad XD

La ganadora esta vez fue: **Sky TwiCullen**

* * *

**Semana 11**

**Peso: 135.6 kilos**

**Peso total perdido a la fecha: 29 kilos**

Me voy a Atlanta en solo unas pocas horas, y estoy jodidamente asustado.

Estuve realmente cerca de tener que comprar dos asientos, pero la compañía me pasó a clase ejecutiva en el último segundo.

Creo que mi jefa pensó que había perdido más peso del que realmente he perdido.

No es mi culpa que primero lo haya perdido en mi cara.

He estado caminando enfrente de mi clóset por una hora.

No tengo ni idea de qué debo empacar.

Así que hago la primera cosa que se me viene a la mente y levanto el teléfono.

Y en el segundo en el que escucho su voz, me calmo.

Chillo, "¡Necesito ayuda"" y escucho su risita.

"Dame diez minutos y estaré por ahí", dice Bella.

Gracias a Dios.

Dejo el teléfono lo más rápido posible porque necesito limpiar algunas cosas si ella va a estar en mi apartamento.

Quiero decir, no soy un haragán o algo así.

Pero sí tengo algunas cosas que preferiría esconder en un armario mientras ella está aquí.

Como mis figuras de acción.

Y mi recorte de Lara Croft de tamaño natural.

Y la foto que encontré en el periódico de Bella que, quizás sí o quizás no, está en un marco junto a mi cama.

¿Qué?

Se ve sexy.

Era de la carrera de 5 km y (afortunadamente) se las arreglaron para mantenerme fuera de la toma.

Está toda sudorosa y despeinada, pero la amo.

Diez minutos después el timbre de la puerta suena, y tomo una respiración profunda antes de abrir…

Y después descubro que no puedo respirar.

Ella está parada ahí.

En mi puerta.

En una jodida falda.

Kilómetros de piernas desnudas simplemente rogándome por deslizar mis dedos a través de ellas.

Pero, no.

La invito y ella inmediatamente toma el control.

"Así que, necesitas algo elegante para la reunión, ¿cierto? ¿Y tendrás algún almuerzo o desayuno mientras estés allá?" pregunta mientras toma lo que yo he puesto sobre la cama.

Mucho no me queda, lo que estaba bien, pero tampoco quería ir y gastarme una fortuna en ropa cuando solo la estaré usando por pequeño rato.

No sirve de nada tener un clóset lleno de ropa lujosa.

"Tengo mi itinerario justo aquí. Creo que tengo una reunión a la hora del almuerzo el jueves antes de regresar a casa", explico mientras le extiendo el papel que mi jefa me envió.

"Bien, entonces necesitas algo casual para el almuerzo, y luego… elegante… reunión", murmura incoherentemente mientras ladea su cabeza hacia el interior de mi clóset.

No puedo evitar tragar cuando se inclina y una de sus piernas se despega del piso.

Si yo me inclinara solo un poco…

Solamente un poquitito…

Podría ver totalmente debajo de su falda.

Pero no lo haré.

Nope.

No voy a hacer eso.

Oh, espera… ¿está mi cordón desatado?

¿Qué es eso?

¿No estoy usando zapatos?

Maldición.

"Aquí… puedes usar este suéter con estos pantalones grises y luego tienes el pantalón de vestir negro con botón blanco junto con la corbata para la reunión", dice triunfantemente mientras saca un suéter gris con rojo de la percha.

No tengo ni idea de dónde encontró esa maldita cosa, pero luce como si realmente me quedara.

Me la extiende y luego simplemente me mira con expectación.

¿Realmente quiere que me lo pruebe frente a ella?

No estoy listo para eso.

"¡Jesús, Edward! Bien, me giraré", ríe tontamente mientras gira sobre sus talones quedando frente al muro.

Canalizo a mi _Superman_ interno y finjo que estoy en una cabina de teléfono, quitándome mi playera sobre mi cabeza y me meto dentro del suéter tan rápido como un rayo.

Para mí luce demasiado apretado, pero la manera en que los ojos de Bella se ensanchan cuando me ve detenidamente me hace creer que quizás luzca bien.

Me paro frente al espejo y apenas puedo creer que sea yo.

O sea…

Aún estoy grande, pero el suéter se adhiere a mis hombros, haciéndolos ver más anchos, lo que, de hecho, hace que mi cintura se vea más pequeña.

Huh.

Bella se para a mi lado y mis ojos vagan hasta ella.

Ella es tan malditamente pequeña y por un segundo trato de vernos objetivamente.

Si yo nos viera por ahí, aún me preguntaría cómo un tipo como yo logró estar con una lindura como ella.

Y así con un suspiro tiro todo pensamiento sobre 'nosotros' por la ventana y le agradezco.

Su sonrisa calienta mi corazón y mientras la acompaño a la puerta.

"Así que, ¿a dónde vas tan arreglada?"

Sus mejillas se vuelven rosas y mira hacia abajo, hacia sus manos, mientras duda y solo con eso, lo sé…

Tiene una cita.

"Finalmente cedí y voy a dejar que Jake me lleve a cenar", susurra, y yo trato de respirar a través del dolor.

"Bueno, eso suena divertido. Diviértete, y te llamaré para programar una sesión cuando vuelva".

Me mira como si pudiera percibir la diferencia en mi tono, pero yo necesito que se vaya.

Estoy desesperadamente cerca de una crisis.

Y no quiero que vea.

Se para sobre sus puntas y se inclina, y roza sus súper suaves labios en mi mejilla, huele como a vainilla y a chica, y yo me inclino ante su amabilidad.

Su aroma se infiltra en mi cerebro, y sé que durará bastante después de que se vaya.

"¡Lo harás genial!"

La miro mientras salta por las escaleras y agito el brazo mientras se aleja.

Y luego camino ciegamente a través del pasillo y hasta dentro del baño.

Con el agua corriendo por mi cara, casi puedo imaginar que las lágrimas no están cayendo.

Pero lo están.

Nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Y necesito simplemente aceptar eso.

*()*()*

"Bueno, Sr. Cullen, me parece que cometeríamos un error si no utilizamos a su compañía para nuestras necesidades de seguridad, especialmente si usted lleva nuestros negocios. Excelente trabajo, hijo", el Sr. Walker dice mientras extiende su mano.

Me las arreglo para limpiar discretamente la mía en mis pantalones antes de estrechar la suya.

Lo hice.

La reunión salió bien ayer, pero no fue hasta que él dijo esas palabras durante el almuerzo que me doy cuenta de que superé el reto.

Santa mierda.

Pago la cuenta y le digo al Sr. Walker que estaré en contacto antes de tomar un taxi al aeropuerto.

Estoy en una niebla.

Busco a tientas mi teléfono antes de darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Bella.

Ella querría saber qué pasó.

¿Pero realmente debería seguir torturándome de esta manera?

Ella nunca será mía.

Y, ¿realmente puedo retirarme y ver mientras ella está con alguien más?

Besarlo…

Abrazarlo…

_¿Amarlo?_

Pero, ¿realmente puedo dejarla ir?

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que no, no puedo dejarla ir.

Así que marco el número y la escucho chillar y aplaudir, y cierro mis ojos y simplemente escucho su alegría…

Y eso es suficiente.

* * *

Y bueno, recuerden dejarme sus logros ;)

besos y hasta la próxima,

Silvana


	8. Chapter 8

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **kitkat681**, yo solo me adjudico la traducción**.**

_Gracias a __**Ericastelo**__ por corregir el capítulo :D_

Y ya ahora sí he entrado al reto, chicas... No más frappuccinos para mí :'(

La ganadora esta vez fue: **Karenov**

* * *

**Semana Diez**

**Peso: 136 kilos**

**Peso perdido a la fecha: 28.5 kilos**

**(Ganó medio kilo)**

"Esto va a ser muy divertido", exclama Jake mientras entramos al club.

No quiero estar aquí.

Nope.

Para nada.

Pero Jake insistió en que saliéramos y celebráramos.

La música está fuerte y las luces están parpadeando…

Los cuerpos se mueven y se pegan juntos como abejas en una colmena, y ya estoy harto.

Solo quiero irme a casa.

"Vamos, Edward, solo quédate un ratito", dice Bella fuertemente, parándose en las puntas de sus pies para acercarse a mí.

Estoy rodeado por su dulce y limpio aroma.

De alguna manera, Alice y Jasper nos encontraron entre todo el caos, y estoy sorprendido de ver la mano de él entrelazada con la de ella.

Los dos se ven malditamente felices.

Y la alegría pelea con la agonía en mi pecho mientras me doy cuenta de que él encontró a alguien…

Y yo aún estoy solo.

Jake se acerca con las manos llenas de botellas de cerveza.

"Aquí, Edward, te traje una cerveza light", bromea, y quiero golpearlo hasta borrar esa mirada de su cara.

"Vamos a levantar nuestros tragos por Edward, quien de alguna manera se las arregló para convencer a una habitación llena de trajeados de que podía evitar que sus páginas web fueran _hackeadas_", Jasper rie mientras levanta su cerveza. "Simplemente esperemos que nunca descubran que él pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo jugando video juegos mientras se supone que está trabajando".

Gracioso…

Pero cierto.

La música se vuelve más fuerte, y nos dividimos en pequeños grupos, charlando y balanceándonos al ritmo de la música.

Paso la siguiente hora ignorando la mano de Jake en el hombro de Bella tratando de quitarle la etiqueta a mi botella de cerveza sin romperla.

Inténtalo… es realmente difícil.

Alice trata de hacer que vaya a la pista de baile, pero eso no va a pasar.

En vez de eso, jala a Bella con ella, y yo me inclino contra el muro, viendo mientras Bella se mueve seductoramente con la música.

Sus manos se mueven por encima de su cabeza, sus caderas se mueven de lado a lado.

Se mueve en una sinuosa onda de feminidad. Daría cualquier cosa porque bailara de esa manera para mí.

Pero no son mis manos las que se envuelven alrededor de su cintura y la jalan contra un duro y firme cuerpo.

Son las de Jake.

Alejo mi mirada mientras bailan.

Duele demasiado ver.

Me despido de Jasper y Alice, agradeciéndoles por celebrar conmigo.

Estoy casi en la puerta, cuando siento un jalón en mi camisa y me volteo.

Bajando la mirada, veo a una rubia diminuta vestida como si estuviera trabajando en la esquina de la calle.

"Hola", canturrea, sus pestañas con rímel apelmazado aleteando espasmódicamente.

"Um", murmuro, preguntándome con quién me ha confundido.

"¿Por qué te vas tan temprano? He estado tratando de captar tu atención por la última hora", susurra, sonriendo tímidamente.

Todo lo que puedo hacer es observarla mientras se mueve más cerca, presionándose contra mí.

"Soy Sasha".

"Edward", digo ahogadamente cuando siento su mano deslizándose por mi espalda.

"¿Quieres salir de aquí, Edward?

Mis ojos vagan a través de los cuerpos apretujados y se detienen en Bella.

Ella está mirándome.

Las manos de Jake están alrededor de su cintura mientras bailan, pero ella está mirándome.

Está mal…

Todo esto está mal…

Pero cierro mis ojos y asiento, dejando que Sasha tome mi mano mientras la sigo fuera del club…

*()*()*

"¿Estás _seguro _de que no quieres venir conmigo?" hipó ebriamente.

Sí, estoy putamente seguro.

No tengo ni idea de qué estaba pensando cuando salí por las puertas con esta chica.

Este no soy yo.

Me aseguro de que todos sus miembros están seguros en el taxi antes de cerrar la puerta, y luego tiro cuarenta dólares en el asiento delantero.

Después de que se van, me quedo parado con mis manos en mi bolsillo y solo miro las estrellas.

Debato conmigo mismo durante un minuto en entrar y emborracharme, antes de sacar mis llaves y abrir la puerta.

Tengo una cita con mi entrenadora mañana…

Y no quiero decepcionarla.

*()*()*

"Viajar siempre altera tu sistema, Eward. No me preocuparía por ese medio kilo. Simplemente no dejes que cuele uno más. Deja que tu ropa sea tu guía más que la báscula", me dice Bella mientras preparamos las pesas para las piernas.

"Además, incluso aunque era una cerveza light la que te tomaste anoche, esas fueron calorías vacías. La próxima vez ordena un vodka o una copa de vino en su lugar", dice con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me subo a la máquina.

Ha estado realmente silenciosa hoy.

Y sé que es por lo de anoche en el club.

Quería decirle que no me fui a casa con esa chica.

Quería decirle que _ella _era la única chica en la que podía pensar.

Quería…

Pero no lo hice.

Ahora ella estaba con Jake, y yo simplemente tenía que aceptarlo.

*()*()*

"¿Realmente crees que podría hacerlo, Edward?" pregunta Rose suavemente mientras la ayudo a lavar el brócoli.

"Estoy seguro de que podrías, Rose. Simplemente piensa en cuán mejor te sentirás", la animé, golpeando su hombro con el mío.

Emmett se acerca y toma un pedazo de brócoli del plato en mi mano antes de que pueda detenerlo.

"¿Qué pasa?" murmura.

"Rose está pensando en ir al gimnasio conmigo", digo de manera casual.

Rose no quería que él lo supiera, pero le dije que mientras más gente tuviera apoyándola, lo haría mejor.

"¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial, Rosie!" él sonríe, y la cara de ella se ilumina.

Y solo con eso, tengo otra compañera.

*()*()*

"Así que, ¿tú eres la cuñada de Edward?" pregunta Bella, y Rose asiente mientras llena el documento.

Oh, mierda…

"¿Te gustaba lastimarlo? ¿Disfrutabas decir todas esas cosas, solo para deprimirlo? ¿Te hacía sentir bien?" ladra, y Rose levanta u cabeza, mirándome primero a mí y luego a Bella.

Bella debe estar _realmente _enojada para hablarle a un cliente de esta forma.

Ella siempre se enorgullecía de su profesionalismo.

Pero ella ha tomado una postura aquí.

Prefiere asegurarse de que he sido reivindicado a tener a Rose como cliente.

"Estaba mal, la manera en que lo traté. Y es una pena que solo me diera cuenta después de que empecé a ganar peso por las drogas de fertilidad. Pero he cambiado, no lo trataré de esa manera de nuevo", promete, sus ojos ligeramente vidriosos.

Bella la observa por un momento antes de asentir.

"Bien. Vamos a terminar de llenar estas cosas para poder empezar", dice, señalando los documentos.

Mi heroína.

*()*()*

"Así que, creo que esta es la noche", jadea Jasper desde la cinta a mi lado.

"¿La noche para qué?"

Voy a lamentar esa pregunta… lo sé.

"_La _noche, hombre. Voy a llevar a Alice a mi casa, pondré algo de Barry White, encender algunas velas, y luego se la presentaré a mi mejor amigo", ríe, tomando su polla.

"Mierda, Jasper, ¿podrías no ser tan vulgar?", gruño, presionando 'stop' en la cinta para poder alejarme de él.

"Edward, vamos, hombre, no pretendía incomodarte. Simplemente estoy emocionado", dice tras de mí, pero lo ignoro.

Estoy fuera de aquí.

*()*()*

Una hora más tarde, mientras estoy sentado solo y viendo la televisión, me doy cuenta de que las palabras de Jasper no me incomodaron…

Me pusieron celoso.

Quiero tener mis manos sudorosas mientras peleo con el encendedor, tratando de encender las velas.

Quiero ver sus pupilas dilatarse mientras apago las luces, dejándola solamente bañada en el suave resplandor de las llamas titilantes.

Quiero sentir a mi corazón acelerarse mientras ella se recuesta en mi colchón.

Escuchar a su respiración detenerse mientras deslizo mis dedos por sus costados, solo rozando sus pechos.

Quiero…

A Bella.

Me doy asco cuando abro los ojos y veo mi erección presionándose contra mis pantalones deportivos.

¿Huh?

Estoy seguro de que me masturbé antes de ponerme realmente duro, pero no recuerdo hacerlo.

Tomo una respiración profunda mientras bajo el resorte de mis pantalones de deporte y mi polla se libera.

¿Huh?

Estoy bastante seguro de que recordaría si mi polla fuera así de grande.

Quizás Jake tenía razón.

Quizás realmente ganabas pulgadas cuando perdías peso.

Está cosa tiene que ser al menos de siete pulgadas (17.7 cm) de longitud.

La alcanzo y le doy un golpecito, y la maldita cosa da una sacudida y se inclina de regreso hacia mí.

Hmmm…

Reuniendo todo mi valor, simplemente voy por ella y envuelvo mi mano alrededor.

Oh, mierda, eso se tiente bien.

Trato de mantener mis ojos abiertos mientras deslizo mi puño de arriba abajo, pero se cierran automáticamente mientras el placer se apodera de mi cerebro.

No quiero pensar en Bella mientras estoy haciendo esto.

De alguna forma se siente mal, deshonroso… pero sus hermosos ojos cafés y sus súper suaves labios se deslizan hasta mi cerebro mientras mi cuerpo se retuerce, y me arqueo ante mi toque, deseando que fuera el de ella…

Se siente como si el orgasmo provocara un cosquilleo en cada parte de mi cuerpo mientras me corro.

Me recuesto en mi silla jadeando y desordenado, mi ahora flácida polla colgando de la cinturilla de mis pantalones deportivos.

Maldición…

Ahora veo de qué se trata todo el alboroto.

* * *

Ahá, ustedes díganme, qué opinan de eso que ya ven que ya encontró? *mueve las cejas sugestivamente* ¿Creen que en realidad crezca o no?

Y ya, ya saben, pueden dejarme sus logros, que yo los leeré ;)

Silvana


	9. Chapter 9

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **kitkat681**, yo solo me adjudico la traducción**.**

_Gracias a __**Ericastelo**__ por betear el capi y ayudarme con las palabras (:_

* * *

**Semana 11**

**Peso: 135.17 kilos**

**Peso total perdido a la fecha: 29.48 kilos**

"Edward, el Sr. Walker estaba muy emocionado con tu presentación. Sigue haciendo lo que sea que estés haciendo, y creo que estaremos viéndote en la oficina pronto", mi jefa dice a través del teléfono.

No puedo evitar rodar mis ojos ante su elección de palabras.

"_Sigue haciendo lo que __sea que estés__ haciendo" _

No estoy haciendo nada de manera diferente… excepto perder peso.

Que manera tan diplomática de decirme que aún tengo el trasero gordo.

De alguna manera me las arreglo para terminar la conversación sin decirle que se vaya a la mierda, y luego simplemente me quedo sentado.

¿Cuántas oportunidades perdí a causa de mi peso?

No debería importar cómo luzco…

Pero sí lo hace.

*()*()*

"Edward, Vamos a trabajar afuera hoy", dice Bella, saludándome con una sonrisa mientras atravieso la puerta.

"Bueno", contesto con un encogimiento de hombros.

No es como si me importara donde estamos, siempre y cuando ella me patee el trasero para mejorar.

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras hasta que llegamos a la preparatoria.

Genial…

La pista.

Se estira por un momento, animándome a hacer lo mismo, antes de empezar a trotar.

La sigo ligeramente detrás…

Ella tiene un trasero genial, y necesito más municiones para mi colección de imágenes eróticas.

Ahora que sé cómo funciona toda la cosa de la 'masturbación', estoy tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Ocho veces al día no es raro, ¿o sí?

"¿Simplemente te dedicarás a hacer _drafting _conmigo todo el día, Edward?"

Su pregunta me saca de mi ensoñación de tirarla sobre la línea de la yarda cincuenta y me confunde al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué?" jadeo, esperando que no se haya dado cuenta de que estaba detrás para poder ver a su trasero moverse.

"_Drafting_ es cuando corres detrás de alguien para que no gastes tanta energía rompiendo el viento. Realmente no funciona, al menos no la velocidad a la que estamos corriendo, pero a la gente le gusta creer que sí", explica, y yo adoro cuando se vuelve toda técnica conmigo.

Yo soy un _geek… _no puedo evitarlo.

Lo juro, si alguna vez empieza a hablar sobre _Firewalls _y _Malware_, me mearé en mis pantalones.

"Sí, soy como 15 centímetros más alto y debo pasarte como por noventa kilos. Tu pequeño cuerpo está solo pavimentando el camino para mí", bromeo, y el rubor que cubre sus mejillas es mi recompensa.

"Ven aquí… a mi lado. Quiero hablar contigo", dice, su sonrisa evidente en su tono.

Suspiro dramáticamente mientras voy a su lado, alcanzando su paso.

"Bien". Jadeo. "Pero cuando solo pueda hacer menos de cinco kilómetros, te culparé por quitarme mi ventaja".

Se ríe tan fuerte que su zancada titubea, y tengo que estirarme y tomar su brazo antes de que golpee el piso.

"Gracias. De cualquier manera, quería hablar contigo sobre lo que estás haciendo con Alice, Jasper y Rose", murmura, sin duda avergonzada de que casi se cae.

"Bueno", contesto evasivamente, repentinamente nervioso de haber roto algún código del gimnasio llevando más personas.

"Realmente admiro lo que estás haciendo con ellos. Estás tomando algo de tu tiempo de entrenamiento cada día para ir con ellos y darles ánimos. Yo… yo estoy realmente orgullosa de ti, y quería decírtelo", susurra, deteniéndose y mirándome.

"Me sorprendes, Edward Cullen", respira, antes de limpiar su cara y comenzar de nuevo.

Y yo me quedo parado ahí, mirándola.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente perfecta?

Y estar tan completamente fuera de mi liga.

*()*()*

La semana pasa en un borrón de entrenamientos, trabajo, y masturbaciones.

Creo que quizás ya tengo un callo en mi mano, pero lo vale.

El viernes llega, y Jake está tratando de convencerme de salir con él de nuevo.

"Vamos, E. Bella me va a mandar a volar por algo de 'noche de chicas' con Alice y Rose. ¿Por favor?" pide, arrodillándose y cruzando sus manos, dándome su mejor intento de ojos de cachorro.

Y simplemente no puedo decir que no.

*()*()*

Estoy metiendo mis pies en un par de botas cuando mi teléfono suena.

Es el tono de Bella.

Golpeo mi espinilla en mi prisa por responder, y siseo una colorida maldición mientras acepto la llamada.

"Linda boca, Edward", ríe.

"Ja, ja. Listilla", suspiro, inclinándome para frotar mi pobre, magullada pierna.

"Escucha, quiero que mantengas un ojo en Jake esta noche. Creo que él quizás esté… bueno, solo mantén un ojo en él, ¿sí?" dice, crípticamente.

"¿Y cómo, exactamente', se supone que lo mantendré en raya? Podría aplastarme como una lata vacía de cerveza si quisiera", admito, sabiendo que va contra el código de chicos admitir que otro tipo es más fuerte que tú… pero es verdad.

Sus bíceps son épicos.

"De eso es de lo que estoy hablando. Como sea… solo trata de mantenerlo calmado, ¿_okay_?" suspira, y me quedo sin nada ante su dulzura.

"Haré mi mayor esfuerzo, pero tú nos rescatarás si nos arrestan", le advierto, tratando de hacerla reír.

Su fuerte suspiro es la única respuesta que consigo.

"Gracias, Edward" susurra, y luego es solo…

Silencio.

*()*()*

Jake salta por los escalones de la casa de sus padres y avanza hacia mi carro.

Soy el conductor designado esta noche.

Solo porque no puedo tener a Bella, no significa que estoy listo para ser levantado y dormir con cualquiera.

Mi primera vez será especial.

"Chico… ¿estás listo para salir de fiesta o qué?" grita, golpeándome en el pecho lo suficientemente fuerte para conseguir que mi respiración se acelerara.

"Estoy listo", contesto, haciendo una mueca mientras froto mi adolorido pecho.

Para cuando entramos al club, Jake está casi vibrando por la emoción y se dirige directamente al bar.

Regresa y me extiende una bebida.

En vez de tomar un trago, simplemente la pongo en la mesa frente a nosotros.

Se toma la suya, y cuando ve que yo no voy a beberme la mía, también se la toma.

A solo unos minutos de la puerta y ya está en su camino a Borracholandia.

"Edward, voy a bailar. ¿Vienes?" articula mal, y estoy dándome cuenta de que debió haber bebido algo antes de salir de su casa.

"Ve, hombre. Yo me quedaré y cuidaré nuestra mesa".

Observo mientras va hacia la atascada pista de baile y se presiona contra una chica.

Sus manos se envuelven alrededor de su cintura, moviéndola hacia atrás presionando sus caderas contra el trasero de ella.

¿Qué mierda?

Sus labios van a la garganta de ella y luego hasta su oreja.

Puedo decir por la manera en que los ojos de ella se ensanchan y luego se cierran lentamente, que ella está comprando lo que sea que él esté vendiéndole.

Él alcanza su mano y la voltea, lanzándome un guiño mientras la saca de la pista.

Estoy asqueado.

¿Cómo se _atreve _a engañar a Bella de esta manera?

Están cerca del corredor que da a los baños, cuando un chico se pone en su camino.

No puedo escuchar lo que están diciendo, pero a juzgar por la manera en que Jake levanta su rostro, no es una conversación amigable.

Estoy tratando de acercarme a ver si puedo apaciguar la situación, cuando Jake echa su brazo hacia atrás y luego golpea la nariz del tipo.

La sangre sale en chorros y moja a Jake y a la chica, y el chico se cae como si estuviera totalmente borracho y sin consciencia.

Pero en vez de detenerse, Jake levanta al chico del cuello y comienza a golpearlo, su puño estrellándose una y otra vez.

Y es cuando me doy cuenta de que Bella va a necesitar ese dinero de la fianza después de todo.

* * *

¿Por qué creen que Jake actúe así?

díganme sus teorías :3

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi

Silvana


	10. Chapter 10

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **kitkat681**, yo solo me adjudico la traducción**.**

_Gracias a __**Ericastelo **__por betear el capi y vale, que ella es muy valiente por meterse con los horrores que le mando_

* * *

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" grito, empujándolo más allá de los mirones, tratando desesperadamente de sacar a Jake de aquí antes de que la policía aparezca.

"Este pendejo hizo un comentario sobre mi manera de tratar a las chicas. ¡Tenía que ponerlo en su lugar!" borbotea Jake, cayendo sobre mí mientras lo jalo para levantarlo de nuevo.

El tipo está desparramado contra la pared, su nariz ahora solo con restos de sangre en vez de la fuente que estaba brotando hacía unos momentos.

La chica a la que Jake había llevado al baño para hacer Dios-sabe-qué está parada contra la barra; su blusa cubierta de manchas rojas.

Qué desastre.

"Necesitamos hacer que salgas de aquí… ahora", gruño en su oreja, mis bíceps y deltoides protestando mientras lo arrastraba fuera del club.

No sabía que podía levantar tanto peso muerto.

Una vez afuera, lo dirijo a donde está mi coche, y lo pongo contra el maletero mientras peleo con mis llaves.

Mis manos están temblando por la adrenalina y parece que no puedo hacerlas funcionar.

"¿Viste los pechos de esa nena? Y yo iba a sumergir mi cara en esas tetas… mientras me enterraba en ella profundamente. Pero entonces ese pendejo de mierda tuvo que ir e insultarme", gruñe, y juro que por un segundo me vuelvo ciego.

¿En serio iba a hacer eso?

¿Iba a follar con esa chica que había salido de la nada en un asqueroso baño cuando tiene una increíble mujer como Bella esperando por él?

El tintineo de mis llaves golpeando el pavimento es el único aviso que recibe antes de que lo ataque súbitamente.

"¡Qué mierdas, Edward!" jadea, mientras mi antebrazo se presiona contra su garganta.

"Si alguna vez le faltas al respeto a Bella de esa forma de nuevo, prometo que haré que desees nunca haber nacido", gruño fieramente, un escupido sale de mi boca y lo golpea en la cara.

Por un segundo se ve aturdido… pero solo por un segundo.

La siguiente cosa que sé es que estoy sobre mi espalda; mi cabeza golpea el piso tan fuerte que puedo sentir a mi cerebro rebotando dentro de mi cráneo.

Hay un extraño inclinándose sobre mí que se ve mucho como Jake… pero completamente desconocido a la vez.

"¿Crees que puedes decirme qué hacer? Tú eres su pequeña mascota; el triste y pequeño perro gordo al que lleva del collar. Yo soy el que está en su cama… dentro de _ella", _sonríe lascivamente, sus manos empuñando mi camisa y sus ojos escalofriantes mientras me mira.

Me libera y lentamente serpentea a través del estacionamiento, hacia la calle.

Me toma un momento antes de ser capaz de levantarme, e incluso entonces, mi cabeza está flotando.

Hay una vibración en mi bolsillo, y a ciegas tomo mi teléfono.

"¿Edward? ¿Qué está pasando? Recibí una extraña llamada de Jake, pidiéndome que lo recogiera. Estaba regresando de casa de Alice cuando llamó. ¿Qué pasó?" pregunta, frenética.

"Bella… creo que necesito ir", digo con tono áspero, mi cabeza punzando como la mierda.

"Sí, ven. Llamé un taxi para Jake y les dije que lo trajeran aquí", dice, y por un segundo no la entiendo.

"Lo siento; ¿Jake está en camino a tu casa… justo ahora?" pregunto, sabiendo que estoy espantándola, pero estoy ya bastante asustado.

"Sí, Edward. Sonaba jodido. No quería que fuera a casa y su padre lo viera de esa manera", contesta, siempre cuidando a los demás.

"Haz que se que quede afuera, Bella. En serio. Cuando llegue, haces que se siente en el porche hasta que llegue. ¿Me entiendes?

Hay un sonido amortiguado de fondo, como alguien golpeando la puerta.

La bilis borbotea hacia mi garganta, pero la ignoro y me pongo sobre mis pies, trastabillando hacia mi coche.

"¡Bella!" grito al teléfono, mientras levantaba mis llaves y forcejeaba con el seguro.

"Edward, Jake está aquí. Vivo sobre Ash, la única casa roja de la cuadra", dice rápidamente, antes de que la línea se corte.

Abro la puerta con fuerza, deslizándome al interior y poniendo el carro en reversa antes incluso de cerrar la puerta.

En todo lo que puedo pensar en el camino es en esa película que solían hacernos ver en mi preparatoria en la clase de salud.

Esa sobre cómo los esteroides pueden afectar tus emociones y cómo interactúas con las demás personas…

Y mientras salgo de la Campbell y entro a Ash, esas imágenes pasan en mi mente en cámara lenta.

Encuentro fácilmente la casa de Bella, sin ni siquiera molestándome en apagar el motor mientras corro hasta la puerta.

Está ligeramente abierta y la empujo fuertemente, se estampa contra el muro detrás de ella.

Bella está parada con su espalda contra el muro de la sala de estar, los gigantescos puños de Jake a cada lado de sus hombros, aprisionándola.

Hay lágrimas en los ojos de ella mientras lo mira, pero es la la mirada más inquietantemente perdida la que tienen sus ojos.

"Jake, necesitas alejarte", digo, todo agradable y calmado.

"Su cabeza gira en mi dirección, pero sus ojos nunca dejan la cara de Bella.

"Y TÚ necesitas salir de aquí, Edward", dice tranquilamente, amenazadoramente.

"Vamos, Jake. Has bebido demasiado. ¿Por qué no te llevo a casa, para que puedas descansar? Todo estará mejor en la mañana", digo, tratando de calmarlo.

Siento como que estoy lidiando con un animal salvaje, y no tengo ni idea de qué puedo hacer para tranquilizarlo.

Me las arreglo para caminar un poco hacia él, así que solo hay unos metros entre nosotros.

Las lágrimas ya se derramaron por las pestañas de Bella y ahora corren libremente por su cara.

Es como si estuviera viendo a un amigo morir frente a sus ojos.

Creo que de alguna manera eso está pasando.

Los ojos de Jake se encuentran con los míos lentamente.

"Ese chico en serio se metió conmigo, ¿huh?" ríe tirantemente, mientras se aleja del muro y envuelve su grueso bíceps alrededor de mi cuello.

Miro por sobre él y veo a Bella deslizarse al piso, su cabeza en sus manos.

Necesito cuidarla.

Pero primero necesito llevar a Jake lejos, muy lejos, de aquí.

* * *

**Cuando las personas usan esteroides anabólicos, una práctica peligrosa por varias razones, están esencialmente poniendo niveles extra****s**** de testosterona en sus cuerpos. Esta hormona puede en un principio tener efectos positivos en la psique, lo que después se vuelve negativo. Aquellos que usan esteroides al principio quizás se sientan bien, invencibles o muy felices. El uso continuo puede resultar en un estado de ánimo mucho mejor y cambio de comportamiento. Quizás se vuelvan más agresivos, más hostiles, o quizás manifiesten síntomas de varias formas de enfermedades mentales, como esquizofrenia, manías, y profunda depresión. El uso de esteroides anabólicos está ligado no solo con rabia y repentinos cambios de humor, sino también a una mayor incidencia de suicidios que en la población general. El uso de alcohol incrementa estos comportamientos hostiles y pueden tener consecuencias mortales.**

* * *

Y bueno, después de la nota informativa, díganme sobre qué creen que pase entre Ed y Bella?

Silvana


	11. Chapter 11

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **kitkat681**, yo solo me adjudico la traducción**.**

_Gracias de nuevo a __**Ericastelo **__por betear mi yoda capítulo :3_

* * *

Mi corazón sigue en la casa detrás de nosotros mientras arranco.

Porque en algún momento, entre desde cuando me extendió ese pañuelo y diez segundos después, hasta cuando la vi presionada contra la pared, en peligro…

Me enamoré de ella.

Y la última cosa que quiero es tener a Jake alrededor después de que finalmente me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos.

Quiero…

No.

_Necesito _regresar y asegurarme de que Bella está bien.

Pero eso no va a pasar hasta que encuentre un lugar seguro para Jake.

"Hombre, esta música es terrible. Cambia la estación", gimotea, estirándose sobre el tablero para llegar al radio.

Resulta que yo pienso que 'Mumford and Sons' es una gran banda.

Pero como sea…

"Ahora,¡esto es música!" grita, presionando el botón para bajar la ventanilla e inclinar su cabeza hacia al aire de la noche.

"Va a brillar mi enardehoyo lujurioso" grita, y no puedo evitar reír.

Está totalmente arruinando esta pobre canción de 'The Script'.

"No es 'enardecido hoyo'. Es 'enmohecido halo'", rio entre dientes.

Estoy agradecido de que estemos en una señal de alto cuando su puño vuela y se impacta en el lado derecho de mi pecho, sacándome el aire.

"Jódete. La cantaré como me de la gana", dice bruscamente, y yo solo asiento y trato de llevar algo de aire a mis pulmones.

No es fácil.

Él continúa cantando con la cabeza afuera del carro y yo sigo manejando.

Estamos en otra señal de alto cuando recibo un mensaje.

**No lo lleves a casa. Llévalo al gimnasio y deja que saque todo. ****El**** código es 91387 para ambas puertas y la alarma. Déjalo cansado y luego regresa aquí. B.**

Suspiro mientras le respondo, dejándole saber que estaré de vuelta tan pronto como pueda.

Incluso después de que la atacó, ella sigue cuidando de él.

Ahora tengo que bajar el ítem "Ella siempre me hace sonreír" hasta el número cuatro en la lista de razones por las que amo a Bella Swan.

*()*()*

"Edward, debo decirte que estuve muy orgulloso cuando te llevaste a casa a esa zorra del bar la semana pasada. O sea, yo ya la había tenido, pero no hay nada con tener las sobras", rie limpiando su cara con la toalla mientras corría otra milla.

Ya ha corrido cuatro millas y no parece ser que vaya a terminar pronto.

Yo solo quiero regresar con Bella.

"La puse en un taxi, Jake. No hice _nada_ con ella", suspiro, inclinándome contra la cinta al lado de él.

El gimnasio se siente raro… todo vacío y obscuro.

"Bueno, debiste haberla follado. Quiero decir, tener sexo con ella fue algo como meterte un _hotdog_ en un pasillo, pero aún así decente", rie entre dientes golpeando el botón de 'stop' y bajándose de la máquina.

Lo sigo mientras se dirige al vestíbulo y deja caer su cara en el sillón, roncando casi tan pronto en que se pone en posición horizontal.

Finalmente.

Aviento unas cuantas toallas sobre él para mantenerlo caliente y dejo una luz encendida para que pueda ver.

Aunque, la idea de tropezarme con él y romperle el cuello es mucho más atrayente justo ahora.

Lo encierro y simplemente pido que duerma toda la noche.

Y luego corro de regreso con Bella.

*()*()*

"Así que, ¿_sabías _que estaba tomando esteroides y aún así salías con él? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuán peligroso fue eso? quiero decir… ¿qué hubiera pasado si no me hubiera aparecido cuando lo hice? Realmente pudo haberte lastimado", grito, no queriendo gritarle, pero… vamos.

"Nunca pensé que me lastimaría. O sea, usualmente es muy dulce y calmado", suspira, frotando las manchas de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Mi enojo aumenta cuando veo los moretones en sus brazos.

"Bella, te pusiste en peligro. No puedo creer que te trates de esa forma", escupo con mis manos apretadas fuertemente en puños.

Quiero golpear algo.

"¿Por qué te importa tanto, Edward?" pregunta tranquilamente, y yo estoy sorprendido.

"¿Cómo diablos puedes preguntarme algo como eso? ¿Cómo podría no estar frenético pensando en que quizás podrías salir lastimada? Simplemente…" me callo, incapaz de tan siquiera poner en palabras qué tan mal quedaría si algo le pasara a ella.

"No lo valgo", susurra, casi inaudiblemente incluso en el absoluto silencio de la habitación.

Yo solo me quedo ahí y la miro.

"Tú no eres…" mi voz se quiebra y tengo que tomar una respiración profunda antes de poder hablar de nuevo, "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Bella… tú lo eres _todo"._

Ella agita su cabeza y mira sus manos, lágrimas caen.

No me cree.

Atravieso la habitación en solo dos pasos y acuno su preciosa cara con mis manos.

La expresión de lástima de sus ojos es mi perdición y las palabras salen de mis labios antes de que pueda detenerlas.

"No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, no importa qué tan fuerte lo intente. Tu risa, tu sonrisa… son cosas que me mantienen a flote cuando lo único que quiero es rendirme. Sigo esperando que quizás para cuando esté en el peso que marcamos como meta, habré ganado tu amor, pero tú tienes el mío desde hace mucho. Mi corazón es tuyo… tú eres todo para mí".

Ella está mirándome, en silencio.

Las lágrimas continúan cayendo, impulsadas por sus pestañas mientras parpadea.

Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que esté respirando.

"¿Bella?" susurro, el miedo vuelve ronca a mi voz.

Una sonrisa se extiende por sus labios, sus ojos están ligeramente cerrados.

Y luego empieza a reír.

Pensaría que está riéndose de mí si no escuchara la ligera histeria en ella.

Está desmoronándose.

Pero al menos estoy aquí para sostenerla.

"¿Tienes una idea de cuán difícil fue para mí verte dejar ese bar con esa chica? Realmente empecé a seguirte, pero Jake me detuvo. Estaba tan espantada de haber perdido mi oportunidad contigo. Porque, realmente… ¿cómo serías capaz de confiar en que realmente te quería por la persona que eres en el interior y no por el nuevo empaque?" borbota, su cuerpo está agitándose mientras empieza a sollozar.

La empujo contra mí y simplemente la sostengo, susurrando sin sentido en su oreja y frotando su espalda.

Ella presiona su cara en mi pecho, frotando mocos sobre mí… pero no podría importarme menos.

Cuando se queda lánguida, la pongo en mis brazos.

Es más pesada de lo que se ve, pero me las arreglo para llevarla por el pasillo y hasta su habitación sin titubear.

"¿Quién habría pensado que serías capaz de cargarme?" sacándome de mi neblina auntoinducida de 'Bella está en mis brazos'.

"Siempre estaré aquí para sostenerte, Bella. Siempre", susurro mientras la pongo sobre las cobijas y miro como se acurruca en una bolita, estrujando su almohada.

No debería quedarme aquí con ella.

Simplemente debería salir y echarme en el sillón.

Porque no hay una jodida manera en que vaya a dejarla sola esta noche.

Pero mis piernas no se mueven.

Me arrastro en el colchón y me quedo detrás de ella.

Su cuerpo se amolda perfectamente contra el mío.

Es como la buena mitad de una Oreo.

Ya sabes… como cuando separas las dos partes, siempre hay una que tiene toda la crema.

Esa es mi Bella.

Y no importa qué tan difícil se vuelva…

No me voy a ir sin mi mitad perdida de nuevo.

* * *

Awww, Edward ya tiene más carácter o algo así, no creen?

Gracias por sus reviews, chicas, de verdad que leo todos y siempre, siempre me sacan una sonrisa (:

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo

Silvana


	12. Chapter 12

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **kitkat681**, yo solo me adjudico la traducción**.**

_Ya saben, gracias a __**Ericastelo**__ por betear el capítulo ;)… Aunque se ponga en huelga XD_

* * *

"¡Santa mierda! ¿Qué hora es?" grita Bella, empujando mis brazos, los cuales estaban cómodamente enroscados alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Eh?" murmuro, parpadeando con mis ojos legañosos mientras ella enciende la luz de la habitación.

Innecesario.

"Necesito ir al gimnasio y asegurarme de que Jake está bien antes de que Kate abra", dice, mientras mete sus pies en un par de _tennis _y saca mi sudadera de su vestidor.

Y luego se detiene y me mira.

¿Qué digo?

Si solo ignorara toda la situación de Jake y lo dejara lidiar con las cosas por su cuenta, no sería la chica que quiero.

Así que trato de sonreír, aunque se siente como si estuviera poniéndome una máscara.

"¿Debería… debería ir?" pregunto, esperando que me dijera que me quedara y mantuviera la cama tibia para cuando regresara.

Su sonrisa es tímida mientras agita su cabeza y mira hacia el reloj en la mesita de noche.

"Debería estar de regreso en una hora. Puedes quedarte… si quieres", dice, con el rosa explotando por todas sus mejillas.

"Te veo pronto entonces", susurro, cruzando mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza mientras sale de la habitación.

Espero hasta escuchar cerrarse la puerta principal y luego a la puerta del carro antes de levantarme.

Me tomará toda mi fuerza de voluntad no esculcar su cajón de ropa interior, pero nunca le faltaría al respeto de esa manera.

Así que tengo una hora para tratar de aprender un poco más sobre Bella y asegurarme de que no siga teniendo una erección para cuando regrese.

Debería sonar de fondo la música de _Misión__:__ Imposible _mientras me deslizo por su recámara y hacia la sala de estar.

Siento como si estuviera invadiendo su espacio, pero ella me dijo que me quedara.

Todo el lugar es simplemente tan… Bella.

Desde la manera en que huele, hasta las pinturas en la pared, es tan ella.

Y amo que sé eso.

Me sorprendo cuando veo las película de DVD de su estantería.

En serio…

_¿Crepúsculo?_

Pensé que tenía mejor gusto que eso.

Pero al menos también tiene _Duro de Matar _y _Los Rompebodas, _así tendremos algo para ver cuando estemos aquí.

Y de repente me doy cuenta de que me estoy adelantando.

Estoy completamente dentro… estoy pensando en algo a largo plazo.

Estoy imaginando fines de semana acostados en el sillón, mientras las películas prestan sus bandas sonoras a nuestras errantes manos y anhelantes lenguas.

Pero quizás ella no está pensando en algo así.

Quizás todo lo que ella puede darme es un duro entrenamiento y un golpe en el trasero.

Pero mientras vago lentamente por su espacio íntimo, decido que lo tomaré.

No importa qué quiera darme… lo tomaré.

*()*()*

Decisiones…decisiones.

Tengo cerca de veinte minutos antes de que Bella regrese, y aún necesito lidiar con el ansioso bastardo que estaba haciendo una tienda de campaña en mis bóxers.

De ninguna manera voy a masturbarme en su cama, así que parece que una ducha es mi única opción.

Además de que así puedo lavarme los restos de la noche en el bar.

Juro que puedo sentir la capa de humo, cerveza y perfume de zorra cubriendo mi piel.

Me apresuro al baño y corro la cortina de la ducha para encender el chorro, llenando la pequeña habitación con vapor.

Me saco mi camisa y me miro en el espejo que está sobre el lavabo.

La duda comienza a arrastrarse por mi cerebro mientras el vapor obscurece mi reflejo.

Ella es tan hermosa.

Y yo… no.

Mientras el vapor cubre el espejo, me va gustando un poco más mi reflejo.

Distorsionado y opaco.

Suspirando, me deshago del resto de mi ropa y me meto a la ducha.

Realmente no quiero masturbarme aquí, pero aún sigo duro, así que creo que mejor lo hago.

Aquí huele como a Bella, todo femenino y delicado.

Tomo mi dura carne en mi mano y lentamente la deslizo desde la base hasta la punta.

Mierda, se siente bien.

Con el aroma de Bella en mi nariz y la calidez de la ducha, sé que no voy a durar mucho.

Imagino que es su mano la que está a mi alrededor.

Está parada detrás de mí, usando mi cuerpo como refugio ante el agua caliente y pasando sus manos alrededor de mis caderas, presionándose contra mí.

Sus suaves curvas se sienten tan bien mientras se presionan profundamente en mi espalda.

Mi cabeza cae hacia atrás y dejo que la fantasía gire en mi mente.

Me haría hacia atrás y acunaría su trasero, apretando esas mejillas que me han provocado por semanas.

Ella jadearía mientras mis dedos se hunden en su carne.

Mis ojos se ensanchan cuando me doy cuenta de que no imaginé ese sonido.

Miró a través de la clara cortina y veo la ruborizada cara de Bella mirándome atentamente.

Bueno, sus ojos no están realmente sobre _mí…_

Están en mi mano… más exactamente, en lo que está en mi mano.

Quiero cubrirme.

Quiero desaparecer.

Pero la manera en que Bella está mirándome, su labio apretado entre sus dientes, me hace pensar que quizás le guste lo que ve.

Yo… le gusto.

Ese pensamiento provoca que mi mano se mueva a través de mi longitud de nuevo, y sus ojos se ensanchan incluso más mientras me acaricio.

Siento la tensión incrementándose…

La presión creciendo…

Sus ojos nunca dejan los movimientos de mi mano y sé que solo tomará un pequeño empujón más para llevarme al borde.

Y ahí es cuando ella aprieta sus muslos juntos, moviendo sus piernas como si fuera un grillo agregando banda sonora a mi sesión de masturbación.

Juro que me vuelvo sordo cuando el orgasmo me llega, quemando desde la parte de arriba de mi cabeza hasta mis pies.

Me inclino contra el frío azulejo y abro mis ojos lentamente, asustado por lo que quizás pueda encontrar.

La mano de Bella está envuelta alrededor de su garganta, sus mejillas rosas y su cabello un desastre por toda la humedad.

Abro mi boca para decir algo, pero ella habla primero.

"Tienes dos minutos para secarte e ir a mi cama", dice con su voz ronca.

Se saca su playera por sobre la cabeza y la tira al piso.

Sus pechos sobresalen de las copas de su sujetador y estoy duro de nuevo.

Aparentemente ahora que ya tengo a una chica en vivo frente a mí, la resistencia no es un problema.

"Estoy contando, Edward", ríe tontamente.

Su dedo se desliza debajo de la tira de su sujetador y la jala, soltándola para que suene como el disparo de salida de una competencia, mientras se da la vuelta y corre por el pasillo.

Que empiece el juego.

* * *

Uuuuuuuu… ya saben, qué opinan? Yo creo que esta vez avanzaron mucho…

Y quiero felicitar a **karenov17** por todo su esfuerzo, de verdad que muchas felicidades, linda (:

Nos vemos en la siguiente, besos

Silvana


	13. Chapter 13

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **kitkat681**, yo solo me adjudico la traducción**.**

_Ahá, gracias a __**Ericastelo **__por betearme el capi, hace como mil años, además _

* * *

El frenético sonido de la toalla moviéndose es todo lo que puedo escuchar mientras me apresuro a secarme.

¿Realmente esto está pasando?

La chica de mis sueños está esperándome en su habitación, donde quizás o no esté desnuda.

Y yo estoy parado en su baño, estudiando mi reflejo en el espejo.

Todas mis inseguridades me atacan de nuevo cuando pienso en caminar a su habitación y enseñarle todo de mí… no solo una versión ensombrecida medio escondida detrás de una cortina llena de gotas de agua.

Cada apodo por el que me han llamado hace eco en mis oídos, rompiendo la confianza que lentamente he ido construyendo mientras perdía peso.

Rechoncho.

Rellenito.

_Gordiward_.

Trasero de manteca de cerdo.

Gordito.

Gordito.

Gordito.

Eso es todo lo que siempre he conocido.

Pero Bella me enseñó que podía ser más.

Y quería ser más…

Por ella.

Pero ahora…

"¡Edward! Estoy esperando", grita desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Echo un último vistazo a mi reflejo antes de inclinarme y subir mis pantalones, deslizándolos por mis piernas…

Derrotado.

*()*()*

Ella está debajo de las cobijas, sus ropas formando un camino por la alfombra…

Llevándome directamente a ella.

Pero ella está esperando que le dé algo para lo que simplemente no estoy listo.

"¿Bella?"

Su cara se libera de la cueva de sábanas, y en el instante en que me ve parcialmente vestido, la sonrisa desaparece de su cara.

Puedo ver el dolor ante el rechazo extenderse en forma de rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

"Yo… aún no soy lo suficientemente bueno", susurro, metiendo mis manos en mis bolsillos para así no precipitarme y tomarla entre mis brazos.

Se aclara la garganta mientras se sienta, jalando las sábanas con ella.

Maldición.

Solo porque no vamos a hacer nada… no significa que no pueda dejarme darle un vistazo a su pecho o algo.

"Edward, tú sabes que yo te quiero de la manera en que eres. He visto cuánto progreso has hecho y cuán fuerte eres ahora", dice tranquilamente, sus dedos moviéndose distraídamente por las sábanas.

"Pero cuando me miro, no puedo ver esa fuerza. ¿Y cómo puedo sentir que soy suficientemente bueno para ti…?" comencé a explicar, pero ella golpea su puño contra la cama, silenciándome.

"Edward… en tu mente me tienes como detrás de un vidrio, como si fuera algo coleccionable. Pero no soy como tus figuras de acción. Créeme, estoy _lejos _de ser perfecta, y no me voy a arruinar si juegas conmigo", vociferó, ese dulce rubor rosa cubriendo su pecho mientras se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

"Pero, Bella, tienes que entender que para mí… tú _eres _perfecta. Y si alguna vez hago algo para arruinarlo, eso me mataría", le digo.

Cuando extiende su mano hacia mí, la tomo y la dejo jalarme para quedar acostado a su lado.

"Creo que ambos necesitamos trabajar en algunas cosas antes de avanzar", susurra, descansando su cabeza en mi pecho.

Pongo mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros desnudos y beso el borde de su cabeza.

Al menos avanzaremos.

*()*()*

"Si crees que ahora te la haré fácil… ¡tengo otra cosa para ti!" grita Bella mientras me lanza el balón terapéutico.

Gruño cuando el pesado balón se estrella contra mi estómago.

"No serías la chica que amo si no me presionaras, Bella", rio jadeantemente mientras lucho por poner mis sudorosas manos alrededor de la lisa superficie.

Espero que ella haga algún comentario sarcástico en respuesta, pero solo hay silencio.

Cuando la miro, su cara es ilegible.

"¿Bella?"

Parece como si se sacudiera lo que sea que había estado nublando su cabeza y me mira.

"¿Listo para correr?" pregunta, volteándose y caminando fuera del gimnasio sin darme otra mirada.

¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?

*()*()*

"No, hablo en serio, Rose. Ella simplemente se cerró", suspiro mientras le paso el tazón de ensalada.

Las cenas familiares son muy diferentes ahora que Rose se siente mejor consigo misma.

Realmente disfruto venir y pasar tiempo con los dos.

Solo deseo que puedan embarazarse, porque Rose nació para ser madre.

"¿Y eso fue después de que hiciste un comentario sobre quererla?" pregunta, bajando su tenedor y dándome toda su atención.

Asiento mientras muevo mi comida en mi plato, tratando de recordar exactamente cuándo las cosas se fueron a la mierda.

Después de que Bella me dejó agotado por correr, me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego desapareció.

No ha respondido ninguno de mis mensajes y estoy asustado de llamar.

No hay nada peor que escucharlo sonar dos veces y que luego vaya a buzón de voz.

Ser ignorado duele más de lo que pensé que lo haría.

"¿Le habías dicho que la querías antes de esta vez?" pregunta, estirándose sobre la mesa para poner su mano en mi antebrazo.

Pienso en ello y me doy cuenta de que no… simplemente se me escapó.

Mis sentimientos por ella son tan fuertes que aparentemente no podía contener las palabras.

"¿Qué sabes acerca de sus relaciones pasadas, Edward?" pregunta Emmett entre bocados de arroz salvaje.

"Te refieres a… ¿con quién salió y eso?" pregunto, sintiendo a mi estómago empezar a resolverse ante la idea.

"Ustedes ya se conocen desde… hace meses. Deben haber tenido _la _charla", responde rodando los ojos.

"Alto, Emmett", dice Rose suavemente, sin duda notando que mis manos están apretadas en puños sobre la mesa.

Me levanto y murmuro algunas disculpas antes de precipitarme al baño e inclinarme sobre el excusado, mi frente está descansando contra la fría porcelana.

Solo porque yo no he tenido nada romántico no significa que ella tampoco.

Y repentinamente, la idea de otro hombre besando ese dulce punto detrás de su oreja…

O de que la vea justo después de que ella se corra…

Me vuelve homicida.

Pensé que el odio que sentía hacia Jake tenía que ver con su traición hacia Bella y la manera en que la lastimó.

Nunca imaginé que pudiera ser una persona celosa.

Pero el incesante odio en mi estómago dice otra cosa diferente.

*()*()*

Soy tan profundamente patético estando sentado en mi carro, estacionado justo afuera de su casa.

Su camioneta está afuera y las luces están prendidas en su recámara.

Solo estoy tratando de reunir el coraje para ir y llamar a su puerta.

Tomo mi teléfono y trato con un último mensaje.

Si ella me ignora de nuevo…

Bueno, entonces no estoy seguro de lo que haré.

Aprieto enviar y solo espero, mi corazón en mi garganta.

Cuando mi teléfono vibra, tomo una respiración profunda antes de abrir el mensaje.

Y luego solo me le quedo viendo a las palabras.

**Estoy fuera con algunos amigos. Quizá podamos hacer algo este fin de semana.**

Los temblores empiezan de la nada.

En un segundo, el teléfono está en mi mano y al siguiente está en el suelo y mis manos están brincando alrededor como un par de peces zangoloteándose en tierra seca.

Descanso mi cabeza en el volante y trato de respirar a través de los temblores.

Una vez que finalmente siento que puedo manejar, me siento y trato de no mirar su casa.

Pero por supuesto que fallo.

Y como si necesitara otra daga al corazón, veo su sombra caminar a través de la amortiguada luz de su habitación.

Y luego el golpeteo de las escaleras.

Al principio era débil, como música saliendo por la ventana de un auto acercándose por la 101.

Pero se vuelve cada vez más fuerte hasta que escucho una puerta azotarse.

Y luego la veo caminar a través del patio, sus pies descalzos golpean contra el húmedo pasto mientras desaparece entre los árboles detrás de su casa.

Me toma medio segundo abrir mi puerta… y seguirla en la obscuridad.

.


	14. Chapter 14

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **kitkat681**, yo solo me adjudico la traducción**.**

_Muchas gracias a __**Ericastelo **__ por betear el capítulo, y por aguantar pacientemente a que se lo mandara (: _

* * *

Fue sorprendentemente fácil localizarla, ya que sus pies descalzos se atoraban entre las rocas y las raíces.

Sus jadeantes respiraciones se mezclan con sollozos y cada uno de ellos me atraviesa.

Estoy casi sobre ella, cuando se cae sobre el húmedo piso.

"¡Bella!" caigo sobre mis rodillas a su lado, envolviéndola en mis brazos, incluso aunque ella trata de alejarme.

"¿Qué diablos, Bella?" pregunto, forzando mis palabras a través de jadeos.

Ella entierra su cara en mi pecho y mis manos descansan sin sentido en su espalda.

Me siento inútil mientras ella se sienta y limpia todo el lodo, pasto y las lágrimas que cubren sus mejillas.

"Sé que estás enojado porque te mentí, Edward, pero es que estoy asustada. Cuando te miras a ti mismo, ves a la persona que solías ser… no a quien yo veo. Bueno, es lo mismo para mí, Edward", dice, sus palabras habladas tranquilamente en la obscuridad. "Cada vez que me veo en el espejo, o pienso en cómo me veo a tu lado, veo a esa chica que pesa 107 kilos. Veo a la chica que era molestada y ridiculizada cada día. Puedes decirme que soy bonita hasta quedarte ronco, pero eso no va a ayudar. Hasta que yo pueda creer que soy suficiente para ti… yo solo no puedo darte mi amor".

Estoy aturdido y silencioso ante sus palabras.

Quiero decirle que es muy tarde… que no hay manera de detener la clase de conexión que tenemos.

Ella es el corazón palpitante dentro de mi pecho y ya no podría seguir sin ella… no podría sobrevivir sin mi corazón.

Sosteniéndola cerca de mi pecho, trato de no gruñir mientras me levanto, presionando mis piernas para separarnos del frío piso y comenzar la larga caminata de regreso a su casa.

"Está bien, Bella. Puedo ser paciente".

*()*()*

Está dormida para cuando regresamos a su casa, y la acuesto suavemente en su colchón.

Me meto al baño y abro la llave de agua caliente del lavabo, tratando desesperadamente de ignorar las imágenes que inundan mi cerebro mientras recuerdo la última vez que estuve en esta habitación.

Sintiéndome repugnante por imaginar la manera en que sus pezones se endurecen mientras me ve follar mi propia mano, alcanzo una toalla para distraerme.

Cuando miro de regreso al espejo sobre el lavabo, que está ahora cubierto por el vapor del agua caliente…

Me quedo aturdido.

Ahí, en el vidrio, estaban cuatro palabras.

_Dile que lo amas._

Mientras lentamente el aire regresa a mis pulmones, siento algo de esperanza reanimar mi magullada alma.

Ella lo siente…

Es solo que aún no puede decírmelo.

Y puedo vivir con eso.

*()*()*

Gime mientras deslizo la toalla tibia sobre sus pies raspados y sucios.

Sus uñas están pintadas de un rosa brillante y adoro cuán delicadas se ven en mis manos grandes.

Me siento como si realmente fuera capaz de cuidar de ella, como un hombre debería, mientras meto sus piernas debajo de la sábana y aviento la toalla al cesto.

El miedo e inseguridad que manifestó antes me hace pensar sobre lo que está pasando entre nosotros.

Ambos estamos tratando de dejar atrás nuestros fracasos del pasado para construir una relación.

Y estamos fallando en ambas.

Ella es no suficientemente buena para mí… yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Pero cuando estamos juntos…

Cuando ella está a mi lado, y me dedica esa hermosa sonrisa… realmente siento que soy valioso para ella.

Y desearía que de verdad fuera lo mismo para ella.

Quizás ella pueda ver más allá de los muslos gordos y gruesos al hombre que quiero ser.

Juntos… podríamos ser perfección.

Pero por ahora solo me paro aquí y la miro dormir.

Los pequeños jadeos y sollozos que hace rompen mi corazón, pero no quiero molestarla acostándome a su lado.

Cuando mis ojos viajan hasta su mesita de noche, me sorprendo de ver un paquete con mi nombre en él.

La envoltura blanca y el moño rojo me atraen, y mis dedos pican por alcanzarlo y abrirlo.

_Tiene _mi nombre.

Pero no… esperaré hasta que ella me lo de.

Ahora que la tengo segura y acurrucada debajo de sus sábanas, estoy muerto.

No _necesito _quedarme.

Pero veo su rostro manchado de lágrimas y mi decisión está tomada.

*()*()*

"Eso _no _se ve cómodo".

La voz ronca de Bella hace que mis ojos se abran y mis pies caigan de su precaria posición sobre el borde la mesita de café.

Cuando levanto mi cabeza del brazo del sofá, me doy cuenta de que mi cuello es una serie de dolorosas torceduras, y hago una mueca mientras mis vértebras se acomodan en su lugar.

"Estás despierta", digo, muy astutamente, debo agregar, considerando que ella está parada justo frente a mí.

"Sí… tú estabas um, roncando bastante fuerte", dice tranquilamente mientras yo me siento derecho sobre los cojines.

"Increíble", suspiro, frotando mis manos por toda mi cara y rascando mi barbilla.

Finalmente levanto mi cabeza y la observo bien, notando las obscuras manchas debajo de sus ojos y la falta de color de sus mejillas.

Se ve muy mal.

"Dios, gracias. ¿Qué tal si me dices cómo te sientes realmente?" dice, sus pálidas mejillas volviéndose rosas.

Oops… debí haber dicho eso en voz alta.

Agita su mano ante mi frenética disculpa mientras se sienta a mi lado.

Es solo hasta entonces que me doy cuenta de que tiene el regalo entre sus manos.

La emoción burbujea en mi pecho mientras me agarro a mis muslos, o de otra manera soy capaz de arrancarle el regalo de sus manos y romper la envoltura como si fuera una figura de acción de edición limitada.

"Me ha tomado mucho tiempo reunir el coraje para darte esto, Edward. Quería me conocieras… a la yo _real. _ Y para eso, creo que necesitas saber cómo solía ser".

El regalo cambia de manos y mis dedos tiemblan mientras rasgo lentamente el papel.

El libro está viejo y desgastado, y la fecha en la cubierta me hace detenerme.

Septiembre 2006.

Bella debía tener 18… casi 19.

La idea de verla a través de sus pensamientos cuando era adolescente me emociona y me aterroriza al mismo tiempo.

¿Y si habla sobre sus novios?

Soy posesivo hasta el punto de sentir rabia de imaginarla con alguien más, ¿qué pasará si de verdad tengo que ver las palabras?

"Ábrelo", me anima, dándome un ligero codazo en el brazo.

La miro, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para describir lo que su regalo significa exactamente para mí.

Quizás podemos empezar a avanzar.

Quizás este será el inicio de nuestro "felices por siempre".

Tomo una respiración profunda y lentamente retiro la descolorida cubierta.

_Septiembre 3, 2006_

_Hoy, voy a invitar a Eric Yorkie al Baile de Bienvenida._

O tal vez no.

* * *

Y bueno, sí, volví… Tenía el capítulo desde hace algo de tiempo, pero esta temporada de todo me pasó con mi computadora, así que por eso me tardé

Sin embargo, espero que no vuelva a pasar… Gracias por esperar chicas, y por todos y cada uno de sus reviews


	15. Chapter 15

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **kitkat681**, yo solo me adjudico la traducción**.**

_Muchas gracias a __**Ericastelo **__por betear el capítulo, y tal, por toda su paciencia._

**Lo escrito en letras itálicas es lo que Edward está leyendo en el diario de Bella.**

* * *

_Eric es simplemente… increíble._

Amordácenme.

_Juega de primera base en el equipo de béisbol._

Un atleta… impresionante.

_Y la manera en que camina… hace que mi corazón se acelere._

"Bella… no estoy seguro de que pueda hacer esto", susurro, alejando mis ojos de las palabras en la página y encontrándome con sus serios ojos cafés.

"Sé que es duro, Edward. Pero parece que no puedo encontrar las palabras para explicar por qué tengo tantas dudas y estoy asustada. Necesitas vivirlo de primera mano", dice firmemente, pero su mano es dulce mientras acuna mi barbilla y guía mi cara de regreso a la hoja.

Tomo una respiración profunda y trago los celos que amenazan con sofocarme.

_Estoy usando mi nueva falda azul. Es talla 18 y estoy muy emocionada. Bajé de talla 22. Mi top amarillo y mi suéter son perfectos para el cálido día de otoño. Simplemente sé que dirá que sí… simplemente lo sé._

Sus palabras hacen tan fácil el imaginarla, emocionada y esperanzada de que conseguirá al chico de sus sueños.

Mis entrañas se tuercen cuando veo la manera en que su delicada manera de escribir cambia en algo más obscuro mientras continúo.

_**Se suponía que sería perfecto. Le pregunté si quería ir al baile y le dije que no tenía que contestarme en ese momento… que cada mañana ambos pasábamos cerca en el patio y que podía decirme entonces.**_

_**Apenas dormí esa noche, tan ansiosa de escuchar su respuesta a la mañana siguiente.**_

_**Mis ojos vagaron por las caras entre la multitud… ansiosos de encontra**__**r**__**lo.**_

_**Pero nunca llegó.**_

_**Se fue por otro lado a clases ese día.**_

_**Pude escuchar las burlas y risas de sus amigos en la cafetería.**_

_**Mi papá no entiende por qué de repente prefiero pasar mis tardes destripando el pescado que atrapa que quedarme en el campus después de clases.**_

_**Pero, ¿cómo puedo decirle que simplemente no encajo?**_

_**Parece que no encajo en ningún lugar.**_

Puedo sentir su tensión mientras cambio de página.

Debe empeorar… no estoy seguro de que pueda soportar mucho más.

"¿Puedo llevármelo a casa?"

"Te lo di, Edward. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él", dice suavemente mientras me palmea el brazo.

Cierro el libro y los sostengo cerca de mi pecho mientras me levanto.

Me volteo y la miro.

"¿Qué talla usas ahora?"

Las palabras están fuera de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas, pero necesito tener una referencia.

No tengo ni idea de cómo solía verse.

"Um… uso diez en la mayoría de las cosas. Puedo apretujarme en una ocho, pero eso usualmente significa que estoy ejercitándome épicamente", dice, y la facilidad con la que revela eso tan íntimo me hace dar cuenta de que no quiere que haya secretos entre nosotros.

"Aún uso playera talla XXL. Había esperado poder entrar en una XL para ahora…pero son demasiado ajustadas", divago.

Bella sonríe tímidamente mientras me mira.

"Tienes que darte cuenta de que quizás nunca entres en tallas 'normales', Edward. Tus hombros son realmente anchos y eres alto".

"Lo sé, pero realmente quería poder ir a un lugar como _Gap_ y encontrar ropa. Quiero encajar", suspiro, las palabras de su diario haciendo eco en mi cabeza.

Mis manos están inquietas mientras hablo, así que dejo el libro en la mesita de café y jalo del borde de mi camisa para darles algo que hacer.

"Me tomó un largo tiempo darme cuenta de que encajar está sobrevalorado", ríe mientras estira sus brazo sobre su cabeza, dándome un vistazo de su abdomen.

Estoy enteramente, demasiado consciente de las delgadas capas de algodón y nylon que están luchando para contener mi rápidamente tirante polla.

Esta chica no tiene idea de que cada uno de sus movimientos me tienta.

Aclaro mi garganta y trato de acomodar mi, incómoda e inapropiada, erección en una posición menos obvia, pero obviamente, los ojos de Bella siguen mis extraños movimientos.

Extiende sus brazos por encima del borde del sofá mientras ve mi mano con la clase de absorta atención que usualmente solo es para accidentes automovilísticos.

Quiero que pregunte si quiero algo de ayuda.

Quiero que se levante lentamente y que camine hacia mí, sus caderas balanceándose hipnóticamente.

Quiero que alcance mis pantalones y me acune en su pequeña mano, viendo mientras lucha por envolver sus dedos alrededor de mi circunferencia.

La _deseo._

Pero la luz de día es cruel y mis miedos destellan como una serie de diapositivas en mi cerebro.

No sé si Bella ha estado con otros hombres antes… y necesito tener toda la información antes de poder darme a ella.

Así que como el cobarde virgen que soy, ignoro la manera en que sus pezones se presionan contra el algodón de su blusa y trato de no imaginar la manera en que se sentiría presionarlos contra mi lengua.

"No puedes esconderte de mí de nuevo, Bella. Si esto va a funcionar necesitamos ser honestos el uno con el otro", digo, mi voz ronca por el miedo y el deseo.

Miedo porque si ella corre de nuevo, quizás no tenga la fuerza de ir detrás de ella.

Este juego de esconderse y buscar en su pasado y presente está matándome.

Y el deseo porque… santa mierda, estoy cansado de usar mi mano para desahogarme.

Sus ojos se ensanchan antes de ruborizarse y lucir apropiadamente arrepentida.

"Lo prometo, Edward. No más de esconderme… de ti o de mí".

*()*()*

"¿Gané un kilo?" jadeo, incapaz de de quitar mis ojos de los brillantes números rojos en la balanza.

Han estado pasando tantas cosas últimamente que es fácil olvidar la razón por la que Bella estuvo en mi vida en primer lugar.

"¿Puedes, honestamente, decir que has estado concentrado en tu peso, Edward?" dice suavemente Bella, una mano condescendientemente en mi hombro.

"No, _Bella, _han salido unas cuantas cosas últimamente", escupo, enojado con ella, enojado con la balanza… maldición, enojado con el mundo.

"Solo porque las cosas no van como quieres, no significa que tengas que tomártelas conmigo", dice en respuesta, cruzando sus brazos a través de su pecho y mirándome.

"Bueno, es algo difícil mantenerse en línea cuando tienes que seguirle la pista al drogadicto pseudonovio de tu entrenadora y perseguir personas por el bosque". Grito…

Y, santa mierda, está encabronada.

"¡Eso es! Lleva tu trasero afuera. Vamos a la pista".

*()*()*

"Otro _sprint_. Tres, dos, uno… ¡fuera!" grita desde donde está recargada contra la barandilla.

He estado haciendo _sprints_, carreras levantando las rodillas y carreras a pasos largos por la última hora.

Mi playera está tan sudorosa que apuesto que podría exprimirla.

Y aún así ella sigue presionándome.

"¡Muévete!"grita, y aprieto mis dientes para no soltar las palabras que quiero decir.

En vez de eso presiono toda esa agresividad hacia mis piernas, siento a mis pies apretarse contra la pista mientras mis músculos se presionan contra mis huesos para impulsarme hacia adelante.

"¡Listo! Terminaste", grita mientras cruzo la línea de meta.

Peleo contra la fatiga en mis piernas y me obligo a caminar hacia donde está ella reposando contra la barda.

"¿Qué… mierda… fue eso?" jadeo, mi cuerpo aún tratando de recuperarse de la paliza que acaba de meterme.

"Pensé que necesitabas una oportunidad para sacar algo de tu agresividad. Era esto o que yo encontrara unos guantes de boxeo", sonríe, sus ojos llenos de fuego.

Desearía que fuera hombre, porque quiero golpearla.

Quiero gritar en su cara.

Quiero…

Capturo su mandíbula en mis húmedas manos y ladeo su cabeza.

Sé que está sorprendida, pero no me importa.

Ella ha desatado a la bestia y ahora va a afrontar las consecuencias.

Saboreo su chillido de sorpresa mientras mi lengua invade su boca, mis labios impidiendo que el sonido escape.

Sus manos llegan a mis hombros… si es para alejarme o para jalarme hacia ella, no lo sé.

Y no me importa.

Por una vez en mi miserable vida, estoy tomando lo que quiero.

Y es perfecto.


	16. Chapter 16

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **kitkat681**, yo solo me adjudico la traducción**.**

_Muchas gracias a __**Ericastelo **__por betear el capítulo, y tal, por toda su paciencia._

_**Lo escrito en letras itálicas es lo que Edward está leyendo en el diario de Bella.**_

La historia está registrada en Derechos de Autor. Si encuentran otra traducción, será un plagio.

* * *

**Semana 14**

**Peso: 131kg**

**Peso total perdido a la fecha: 33.5kg**

Sus manos están ahora en mi cabello, enredando el sudoroso desastre sobre mi cabeza.

Mis manos están envueltas alrededor de ella, presionando su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío.

Es perfecto.

_Ella _es perfecta.

Santa mierda… quizás estamos listos para finalmente…

"¡Hey, gordito! ¡Deja de tratar de tragarte a esa pobre chica y vuelve a correr!"

Me congelo por un minuto antes de alejarme, dejando caer un último dulce beso en su adorable boca y descansando mi sien contra la de ella.

Aún estoy jadeando, pero ya no es por correr.

Es por ella.

"Qué idiota", suspira, lamiendo sus labios como si estuviera disfrutando de mi sabor.

Que me muera si esa no es la cosa más caliente que he visto.

"Sí, pero el tipo tiene un punto", cedo mientras me alejo y alcanzo su mano.

Ella me mira mientras aprieta mi mano fuertemente, balanceando nuestros brazos juntos mientras nos dirigimos de vuelta al gimnasio.

"Pensé que te había dicho que dejaras de decirte a ti mismo apodos", regaña, pero la sorprendo riéndome.

"No, niña tonta. Me refiero a que realmente _estaba _tratando de tragarte", digo tontamente, guiñando hacia ella.

Sus mejillas se ruborizan mientras agacha su cabeza, sin duda pensando en algunos otros lugares donde ambos disfrutaríamos que estuviera mi boca.

"¿Quieres que te haga hacer más _sprints_?" me dice, pero sé que no lo haría.

Ya estoy más allá de haber ganado peso y el estrés de las semanas pasadas.

Y estoy listo para seguir adelante.

***()*()***

Se está burlando de mí.

El diario de Bella está burlándose de mí.

Ella está en algún seminario sobre yoga y yo estoy vagando por mi apartamento tratando de recordar exactamente qué mierda solía hacer yo antes de conocer a Bella.

Y me doy cuenta de que nada.

Habría llamado a Jasper y jugado COD, pero él está fuera con Alice…

De nuevo.

Las cosas están yendo bien entre ellos.

A él se le escapó que Alice era virgen, así que están esperando un poquito más para hacerlo.

Sé que él está súper emocionado sobre ser el primero y único de Alice.

Eso hace que me pregunte si Bella estará tan emocionada.

Quiero decir, ¿pensé que las chicas querían a un chico que supiera qué mierdas estaba haciendo?

Mierda… ahora todos estos pensamientos sobre sexo me tienen duro.

Tomo una cerveza_ light_ del refrigerador y me dejo caer en mi silla, poniendo el dvd que siempre mantengo dentro.

Mientras los créditos comienzan a pasar, dejo mi cerveza en la mesa y me hundo más en el sillón.

Tengo mi fiel trapo para semen a mi lado mientras lo bueno comienza.

Pero en vez de simplemente cerrar mis ojos y escuchar a los actores hacerlo, como usualmente hago, los miro.

Noto la manera en que la mano de él viaja por la curva del pecho de ella, sus dedos tirando suavemente de su arrugado pezón.

Sus tetas son falsas, pero simplemente imagino la suavidad de Bella en su lugar.

Él es sorprendentemente gentil mientras la recuesta sobre su espalda sobre el banco de pesas y se posiciona entre sus piernas abiertas.

Sí, salí y conseguí porno en un gimnasio… enjuícienme.

La chica está desnuda y me hace preguntarme si Bella está desnuda o no.

Demonios, no me importaría si tuviera que limpiarme con hilo dental después, siempre y cuando me dejara inclinarme ahí.

No puedo imaginar cuánta confianza debe tener una mujer para dejar que un hombre esté en esa parte tan íntima de ella.

Mi mano se levanta y comienzo a empujar mis caderas contra mi palma mientras imagino cómo se vería Bella.

Bella no se vería vulgar y gastada como esta actriz.

Ella sería linda y delicada, y estaría húmeda por mí.

Acariciaría su apertura con mis labios, tomando sorbos de su sutil humedad.

Sus manos me guiarían a donde quisiera, sus uñas arañando mi cuero cabelludo mientras yo estoy en sus partes más sensibles.

Y luego…

¡Joder!

Abro mis ojos y bajo mi mirada a mi agotada polla y luego al trapo para semen que pronto será capaz de levantarse por sí solo.

Estos orgasmos solos están vacíos y no tienen ningún significado.

Sí, consigo ese cosquilleo y la adrenalina que corre desde mis pelotas hasta mi cerebro.

Pero en todo en lo que puedo pensar es en que sería muchísimo mejor si Bella estuviera aquí conmigo.

Suspirando, me limpio y apago la televisión.

***()*()***

Después de una ducha y otra cerveza, luego de que la primera se calentara, estoy una vez más con el diario de Bella.

Tomo una respiración profunda antes de ponerlo en mi regazo y abrirlo.

Aquí vamos…

_Octubre 15_

_Mi trabajo en Lodge no es tan emocionante._

_Excepto por él._

_No tengo ni idea de por qué me atrae._

_Él realmente no es nada de lo que yo vería normalmente en un chico._

_Es solo un poco más alto que yo._

_Su cabello es un desastre rubio, con un corte raramente corto; hecho por algún desertor de la escuela de cosmetología._

_Su bigote, cuando sale, es de un rojo brillante._

_Pero por alguna razón, le gusto._

_Así que… tomaré la oportunidad._

_Octubre 18_

_¡Oh…Dios… mío! Me besó._

_Estaba dejándome después de nuestra cita, y me ayudó a salir de su jeep y… él simplemente me besó._

_No vi lucecitas o sentí la tierra moverse debajo de mis pies, pero fue agradable._

Él _es agradable._

_Creo que quizás él sea seguro._

_Y es cómodo estar con él._

_La comodidad es buena… ¿cierto?_

Me alegra que ya me haya masturbado… porque no hay manera de que consiga que se me levante ahora.

Puedo decir desde ahora que ese es el tipo que tomó la virginidad de mi chica.

Y que Dios ayude al Pelirrojo si rompió su corazón.

Porque lo encontraré y lo mataré.

***()*()***

"Entonces ella me dijo que me agarrara fuerte, ¡porque ella iba a hacerme desear nunca haber nacido" bromea Jasper mientras se recuesta en su silla, una cerveza descansando en su rodilla doblada.

Es viernes en la noche y todos estamos en el patio trasero de Bella preparándonos para comer su famosa barbacoa.

La llamo comida de conejo a la parrilla.

Jasper ha estado deleitándonos con cuentos sobre los crueles entrenamientos de Bella, con algo de ayuda de Alice, quien está acurrucada a su lado.

Si hace seis meses me hubieras preguntado si alguna vez había pensado estar en una cita doble… o en una cita, habría escupido soda en tu cara.

Una soda llena de calorías.

Pero ahora solo trato de recordar que merezco esta felicidad, que debo disfrutarla.

Guiño a Bella mientras pasa frente a mí con una bandeja de _hot dogs_ vegetarianos y me las arreglo para evitar que mis pies la sigan.

No es que quiera que se lastime, pero si accidentalmente tirara esos _hot dogs_ en el suelo y tuviéramos que pedir pizza, no sería algo malo.

En serio… ni siquiera los perros comerían esas cosas.

Pero la amo, así que comeré lo que sea que cocine.

"Chico, ¿está cocinando _play doh_**(1)**?" susurra Jasper mientras ve cómo Bella coloca los trozos coloridos de carne en la parrilla.

"No, hombre, son _hot dogs_ vegetarianos. Creo que tienen algo de tofu", hago una mueca, tratando de no vomitar en mi boca.

"Crearé una distracción mientras tú te deshaces de ellos. No me importa qué tengas que hacer, pero de ninguna manera voy a comer esa mierda", dice mientras se levanta y observa todo el patio.

Ruedo mis ojos cuando lo veo enfocar la manguera.

Camino detrás de Bella, inclinándome sobre su hombro para poder ver los anteriormente mencionados asquerosos _hot dogs_.

Me sonríe cuando envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de ella y la jalo para que su espalda esté a la altura de mi pecho.

Me pregunto si quizás no puedo simplemente distraerla lo suficiente para que los hot dogs se quemen hasta quedar en cenizas.

"¡Hey, Bella!"

Ambos nos volteamos hacia el sonido de la voz de Jasper mientras él nos lanzaba un torrente de agua.

La alejo de la parrilla, que ahora está llena de agua y trato de meterla detrás de mí para protegerla de los chorros de agua helada.

Ella está riendo incontrolablemente, golpeando mis manos, tratando de llegar a Jasper, pero soy más grande que ella y me las arreglo para que no se moje tanto.

Para cuando Alice logra quitarle la manguera a Jasper, Bella y yo estamos escurriendo y la parrilla está haciendo un extraño sonido de estar apagándose.

Los _hot dogs_ vegetarianos están arruinados y ambos parecemos ratas ahogadas, pero no podría pensar en una mejor manera de pasar una tarde.

* * *

*Editado

Aquí **MaeCllnWay**, echándole la mano a Sil para que actualice más rápido. Ustedes no deberían saber esto, pero la tengo a punta de latigazos para que se apure(?). ¡Nah! Siendo sincera, Sil sólo me pidió que le ayudara a subirlo a la página, pues ella ha tenido mucho trabajo últimamente. Sólo esta nota es completamente mía :)

Para que sepan, está tratando de actualizar lo más pronto posible, para no dejarlas esperando mucho.

Saludos :)


	17. Chapter 17

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **kitkat681**, yo solo me adjudico la traducción**.**

_Muchas gracias a __**Ericastelo **__por betear el capítulo, y tal, por toda su paciencia._

_**Lo escrito en letras itálicas es lo que Edward está leyendo en el diario de Bella.**_

La historia está registrada en Derechos de Autor. Si encuentran otra traducción, será un plagio.

* * *

**Semana 14-15**

**Peso: 128.8k**

**Peso total perdido a la fecha: 35.8 k**

Lavar los trastes nunca ha sido tan divertido como lo ha sido hacerlo con Bella a mi lado.

Despedimos a Alice y Jasper después de bastantes vistazos accidentales de pechos.

Jasper tiene manos traviesas y Alice ha estado usando blusas ajustadas para presumir su nuevo cuerpo.

Esas dos cosas se sumaban a botones siendo abiertos en cualquier momento.

Después de que Bella y yo nos secamos de nuestra ducha improvisada cortesía de Jasper, pedimos pizza vegetariana y nos tiramos en la hierba húmeda.

Mientras no fueran esos coloridos trozos de tofu y viniera con algo crujiente y queso, estaba bien con los vegetales.

Los trastes ya están terminados y estoy parado como un idiota con mi espalda contra el marco de la puerta, rogando porque ella me pida que me quede.

Ha estado limpiando el mismo punto en la barra por cinco minutos, y no puedo soportarlo más.

Atravieso su pequeña cocina y pongo mi mano sobre la suya, aquietando sus frenéticos movimientos.

"Creo que ya está limpio, Bella".

Me mira y puedo ver la indecisión en sus ojos.

"¿Quieres ver una película?" pregunto, y juro que puedo ver la tensión salir de ella como aire escapando de un globo.

"Sí… sí quiero", susurra mientras suelta el trapo y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, jalándome hacia la sala.

Cuando toma un DVD del estante y sigue jalándome por el pasillo, me encuentro repentinamente lamentando mi sugerencia.

"Normalmente veo las películas en cama. ¿Te importa?" pregunta, poniendo el DVD en el reproductor y dejándose caer en su cama.

Su absoluta ignorancia de cuán sexy es me sorprende mientras se quita los calcetines y estira sus dedos.

Bah… está matándome.

"Aquí… siéntate", dice con una sonrisa, palmeando el lugar a su lado.

Me volteo, fingiendo que me cuesta trabajo quitarme mis zapatos y calcetines, mientras que en realidad estoy tratando de meter la cabeza de mi erección en la cintura de mis bóxers.

Me inclino hacia atrás en la pila de almohadas que están contra la cabecera y ella se acurruca a mi lado, dejando su muslo sobre mis piernas.

Su cabello hace cosquillas en mi mandíbula mientras acomoda su cabeza en mi hombro, sus ojos en la televisión.

Mis ojos están en nuestros pies.

No hay nada erótico y cercanamente sexual en eso, sin embargo estoy cautivado y abrumadoramente excitado.

Sus pies son pálidos y delicados, los cortes y raspones que sufrió en su huida nocturna ya no están.

Mis pies son enormes, en comparación a los de ella, la piel bronceada y con vellos rubios.

Pero lo que me hace moverme contra las almohadas, es cuán bien se ven esos cuatro pies juntos.

*()*()*

Estoy pegado al piso.

No puedo moverme.

Mi corazón palpita fuertemente en mi pecho mientras la veo envolver sus brazos alrededor de él.

No puedo ver la cara de él desde donde estoy parado, pero puedo ver la de ella.

Está sonriendo ampliamente mientras se estira para poner sus manos en las mejillas de él.

Sus ojos revolotean cerrados y luego dejo de respirar mientras veo cómo sus labios se presionan contra los de él.

"¡Edward!"

Salto fuera de la cama, mis manos empuñadas me impulsaron, así que estoy parado al lado de la cama.

El único sonido es mi frenético jadeo mientras trato de recuperarme del sueño.

Bueno… pesadilla.

Miro sobre mi hombro a Bella, quien está sentada sobre sus rodillas mirándome.

El menú del DVD está brillando en la pantalla y me doy cuenta de que debí haberme quedado dormido mientras veíamos la película.

Una última respiración profunda y siento como si estuviera bajo control.

Me siento en la cama con mis pies plantados firmemente en el piso.

Bella se enrosca alrededor de mí, su barbilla en mi hombro y su mejilla presionada contra la mía.

"¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?" susurra, y sé que si digo que no, ella lo dejará así.

Pero ya no estamos escondiéndonos.

"Estabas besando a alguien… justo frente a mí".

Su respiración se detiene antes de sentir cómo su pecho se expandió con su profunda inhalación.

"Eso _nunca _ pasaría, Edward", dice y sé eso… lo sé.

Pero saber que alguna vez _besó _ a alguien más me traga.

Supongo que es el hecho de que he pasado casi veinticinco años sin que mis labios apenas toquen piel femenina.

Hasta Bella.

Y sé que antes de que hagamos algo más que acurrucarnos, necesito terminar de leer su diario.

*()*()*

La música suena fuertemente en mis oídos mientras corro.

Mis músculos, articulaciones y huesos duelen, pero no puedo detenerme.

Y mientras siento la fría lluvia colarse en mi ropa, le doy la bienvenida al entumecimiento.

_Perdí mi virginidad anoche._

Esas palabras son lo único que puedo ver.

No sé por qué me tomaron por sorpresa.

Sabía que él era el tipo.

Aun así cuando cambié la página de su diario anoche, listo para leer más sobre el primer año de universidad de Bella…

Ahí estaba.

_Dolió más de lo que pensé y no estoy segura de cuál es la gran cosa al respecto._

_Quizás la siguiente vez __sea__ mejor._

Debería alegrarme que él no fuera algún dios del sexo que se las arregló para hacer que se corriera la primera vez.

Pero no lo hago.

Todo en lo que puedo pensar es en que él tomó algo que debió haber sido mío.

Así que estoy corriendo para tratar de olvidar.

Estoy corriendo para tratar de relajarme.

Estoy corriendo para tratar de escapar de estos celos abrasadores que parecen haberse apoderado de cada uno de mis pensamientos.

Y luego repentinamente… estoy cayendo.

Me estiro hacia adelante para tratar de evitar que mi cara golpee el asfalto y mi iPhone sale patinando por la calle.

Mis rodillas se llevan la peor parte de mi peso, seguidas de mis palmas.

Rápidamente escaneo el área para asegurarme de que nadie me vio, porque en este punto, eso quizás sea peor que el dolor que estoy sintiendo.

Afortunadamente estoy en un vecindario tranquilo y parece que no hay nadie por aquí.

Ruedo e inspecciono mis manos

Aparte de algo de grava incrustada en mi piel y un poco de sangre, parecen estar bien.

No puedo decir lo mismo de mis rodillas,

La sangre ya bajó por mi espinilla y está acumulándose en el borde de mi calcetín.

Cuando trato de pararme, algo se punza dentro en la articulación y tengo que sentarme de nuevo.

Me muevo hasta donde está mi teléfono sobre un charco y agradezco a Dios que la carcasa ha evitado que se dañe.

Sabiendo que no tengo opción, llamo a la única persona que sé que estará ahí para mí.

Y después de dos tonos, escucho su voz,

"¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa?"

*()*()*

"Estoy mojando tu sillón", gimo mientras ella me ayuda a subir mi pierna a la mesita de café.

Por supuesto que Bella vino a mi rescate tan pronto como le expliqué lo que había pasado.

Y ahora cuatro horas, dos Rayos X y un par de muletas después… está tratando de ponerme cómodo en su sala.

"Edward, tu _short_ está seco desde hace horas. Deja de estar de quejumbroso y déjame cuidarte. Escuchaste lo que el doctor dijo; necesitas dejar descansar esa pierna por algunos días. Un esquince no es algo con lo cual tontear", dice, poniendo un paquete de hielo encima de mi vendada rodilla.

Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás y pongo mi brazo sobre mis ojos, repentinamente abrumado por todo.

Cuando siento su pequeña mano en mi rodilla, me rompo.

Trato de aguantarme las lágrimas, en serio lo hago… pero simplemente ya no puedo guardarlo.

La combinación de su la caída y su, hace mucho tiempo, pérdida de la inocencia me dejan absolutamente arruinado.

No soy un hombre.

Soy un tonto que piensa que porque ha perdido algo de peso quizás pueda realmente merecer el amor de Bella.

Siento como si estuviera avanzando un paso y retrocediendo cuatro.

Y estoy empezando a preguntarme si merece la pena.

Sorbo silenciosamente mientras trato de ignorar la manera en que las lágrimas pican en mi cara mientras caen.

Bella se acurruca a mi lado, su pequeño cuerpo encajando perfectamente.

Su dedo pasa por el húmedo camino en mi cara y escucho como contiene la respiración.

"Te amo, Edward".

Quito mi brazo y muevo mi cabeza, mirándola.

Sus ojos están húmedos y sus mejillas sonrosadas mientras me mira.

"¿Qué?" digo.

"Te amo", dice, tan fácil y libremente, como si hubiera estado diciéndolo siempre.

"No te merezco", susurro, estirándome para acunar su mandíbula.

"Sí lo haces, Edward. Me mereces y mucho más", dice mientras se pone sobre sus rodillas y presiona sus labios en los míos.


	18. Chapter 18

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **kitkat681**, yo solo me adjudico la traducción**.**

_Muchas gracias a __**Ericastelo **__por betear el capítulo._

La historia está registrada en Derechos de Autor. Si encuentran otra traducción, será un plagio.

* * *

Semana 15-16

Peso: 127.9 k

Peso total perdido hasta la fecha: 36.7 k

Bella empuja suavemente su lengua en mi boca y no puedo tener suficiente de su sabor.

Se acerca más a mí, su cuerpo está presionándose contra el mío, y de repente tengo que empezar a contar cuántas calorías contiene la saliva, o de otra forma voy a correrme en mis pantalones.

¿Demasiada sobreestimulación?

Tiene una mano en mi cabello y la otra en el cuello de mi camisa mientras se mueve hacia adelante, jadeando en mi boca.

Me muevo hacia ella, necesitando sentir su piel, pero la fuerte punzada en mi rodilla me tiene gimiendo, y no de una buena manera.

"¡Oh, mierda, Edward! Olvidé lo de tu rodilla", suspira con arrepentimiento, se sienta de regreso en sus talones y me mira.

Pero no se ve como si se arrepintiera.

Se ve excitada, sus mejillas están sonrosadas y sus labios perfectamente rosa.

Y quiero esos labios de vuelta sobre los míos.

"No es gran cosa, Bella. Solo me volteé mal", digo con una sonrisa, esperando ser capaz de convencerla de que se acerque de nuevo y me bese un poco más.

Porque puedo asegurar que no se arrepentía de los besos.

Pero mis esperanzas se rompen cuando se quita el cabello de su cara y se levanta.

"¿Qué tal algo de comer?" pregunta mirándome sobre su hombro mientras se dirige a la cocina.

Recargo mi cabeza contra el sillón y trato de ignorar tanto las punzadas en mi rodilla, como las de mi polla.

Ella me ama.

La sonrisa que se extiende por mi cara es tan amplia, que lastima mis mejillas.

"¿Qué tal unos _hot dogs_ vegetarianos?" dice y la sonrisa desaparece.

Mierda.

Definitivamente debimos seguir besándonos.

*()*()*

"¿Estás disfrutando?"

Me volteo y miro a Jasper mientras se acerca a mí.

No podía simplemente quedarme con los brazos cruzados, así que aunque no puedo entrenar, vine al gimnasio.

No es mi culpa que la silla más cómoda tenga una perfecta vista de la clase de yoga de Bella.

Y déjenme decirles… ¿la posición del Perro boca abajo?

Me hace querer levantarme y rogar por un hueso.

Y Dios sabe que mi polla está más que lista.

"¡Cierra el pico!" río, deslizándome hacia él con mi muleta cuando se sienta junto a mí.

Empieza a retorcerse en la silla, sus manos pasando por su cabello y sus piernas brincando de arriba a abajo.

"¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto, incapaz de lidiar con su imitación de palomitas.

"Estoy pensando en pedirle a Alice que se mude conmigo".

_Whoa_.

Debo quedarme en silencio por demasiado tiempo, porque comienza a parlotear sin cesar.

"Sé que parece demasiado pronto. Y sé que nos conocemos solo de algunas semanas, pero realmente creo que ella es la indicada para mí. Es el aire en mis pulmones y la sangre en mis venas. Diablos, incluso me deshice de mi recorte de la Princesa Leia porque me dijo que la asustaba. Pero la única cosa que lo consolida todo para mí, es que ni siquiera hemos tenido sexo aún. La amo por tantas razones, y mi pene penetrando su vagina ni siquiera es un factor. Así que puedes venir y decirme que soy un idiota… pero no voy a cambiar de opinión".

Lo miro por un segundo antes de perder completamente el control.

Empiezo a reír tan fuerte que hace eco por todo el gimnasio.

Todos me están mirando, pero no podría importarme menos.

A través de sus raras divagaciones, Jasper me ha ayudado a entender algo.

El amor puede calmar un alma celosa.

El amor puede sanar un corazón roto.

El amor puede cambiar totalmente tu perspectiva.

Mientras limpio mis ojos y veo a través del gimnasio, encontrándome con la mirada confundida de Bella, repentinamente me doy cuenta de que el amor puede conquistarlo todo.

Y finalmente creo que estoy listo para demostrarle eso.

*()*()*

"Alice se muda con Jasper".

La tranquila voz de Bella me sorprende mientras termino de prepararme para ir a la cama.

Ella insistió en que me quedara con ella hasta que fuera capaz de deshacerme de las muletas.

En el cuarto de invitados, por supuesto.

Quizás estoy fingiendo un poco mi cojera en este punto, pero la idea de regresar a mi aburrido, simple, departamento sin Bella, se siente como tortura.

Me siento en la cama y me deshago de mis calcetines, mirándola con una sonrisa oculta.

Después de que tuve mi epifanía, le dije a Jasper que fuera a ello.

Y aparentemente no desperdició nada de tiempo.

"Ah, ¿sí?"

Pone sus puños en sus caderas y cambia su peso a su pierna izquierda –su postura de 'sé que sabes algo'.

"¿Tienes algo que ver con su cambio de dirección, Edward?" pregunta, y me levanto y me acerco a ella.

Mira mi suave paso, viendo las muletas que están acumulando polvo en un rincón.

Me detengo cuando estoy directamente frente a ella, obligándola a inclinar su cara hacia atrás para mantener el contacto visual.

Al mirar hacia ella, no puedo dejar de notar que tiene un moco en su fosa nasal derecha.

Mientras que eso me hubiera asqueado en alguien más, en Bella… mi alma gemela es solo parte de lo que la hace perfecta para mí.

"Jasper me dijo que iba a pedírselo, y yo lo apoyé. La ama – y la vida es demasiado corta", susurro mientras extiendo mi mano y le quito el moco.

Se ruboriza y trata de cubrir su cara, pero tomo sus manos.

"¡Basta!" mascullo mientras ella lucha contra mi agarre, y eventualmente se rinde con un suspiro.

"Pudiste simplemente haberme dicho que tenía un murciélago en la cueva", jadea, mirándome.

La jalo hacia adelante para que su cabeza descansara en mi pecho.

Ella no duda mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me sostiene fuertemente.

Nos quedamos ahí por unos pocos minutos antes de que se aleje.

"Así que… ¿la vida es muy corta?" pregunta mientras alcanza lentamente el borde de su camiseta.

Mis ojos están fijos en la pulgada de piel que está expuesta.

Siempre tendré unos infundados celos e inseguridad en lo que se refiere a Bella, pero puedo aprender a lidiar con ellos.

Con lo que no puedo lidiar es con no tenerla en mi vida.

Así que, tomando una respiración profunda, me acerco y sostengo sus manos,

Mirando su impresionante y hermoso rostro, tengo que aclarar mi garganta antes de poder hablar.

"La vida es _demasiado _corta. Y estoy listo para hacerte mía".

* * *

La próxima actualización será antes del próximo viernes.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y ánimos c:


	19. Chapter 19

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **kitkat681**, yo solo me adjudico la traducción**.**

_No sé qué sería de mí si __**Ericastelo **__no fuera una beta tan paciente, así que ya saben, muchas gracias a ella._

La historia está registrada en Derechos de Autor. Si encuentran otra traducción, será un plagio.

* * *

Semana: 16-17

Peso: 127.5 kg

Peso total perdido a la fecha: 37.6 kg

"Nunca he hecho esto antes".

Mis palabras son pronunciadas en un casi silencioso soplido de aire.

Su blusa está descansando en el piso, la única cosa separándome de sus pechos es una capa de suave satén.

Pero necesitaba que ella lo supiera antes de que fuéramos más lejos y esto se convierta en un desastre épico.

No es algo intencional.

No tengo ni idea de qué estoy haciendo.

No tengo ni idea de cómo hacer que esto sea bueno para ella aparte de la mierda que aprendí viendo porno.

Y, en serio… los tipos bajan sobre las chicas como por un segundo, y sus dedos parecen tan rudos y descuidados, me estoy quedando sin recursos.

No quiero ser rudo ni descuidado con Bella.

Quiero demostrarle lo mucho que ella significa para mí; quiero ser tierno y apasionado y perfecto.

Su cara se suaviza, haciéndola incluso más hermosa mientras se estira y acuna mi cara.

"Lo sé, Edward. Y el hecho de que estés compartiendo esto _conmigo_, ni siquiera puedo poner en palabras lo que significa", dice tranquilamente.

De alguna manera cerramos la distancia entre nuestras bocas y luego es simplemente el suave deslizar de lengua contra lengua.

Su errática respiración estallando en mi boca me excita como nunca y estoy desesperado por más.

Quiero saborearla… devorarla.

Mis manos parecen disfrutar su libertad ya que se envuelven alrededor de su cadera y empiezan un lento ascenso por su perfecta piel

Su piel es como terciopelo debajo de mis palmas y me pregunto cómo se sentirá cuando ella esté debajo de mí.

¿Mi panza se interpondrá en el camino?

¿Al menos seré capaz de sostenerme sobre ella?

Los nervios invaden nuestra burbuja de adorable perfección y siento cómo mi confianza comienza a caer en picada.

Bella debe notar mi falta de respuesta y se separa.

Sus mejillas están sonrojadas y le falta la respiración mientras alcanza mi mano.

"Ven… vamos a mi recámara".

La sigo, viendo la manera en que sus caderas se balancean con cada paso.

Es tan jodidamente magnífica.

Suelta mi mano cuando entramos en su habitación y estoy abrumado con su esencia que emana de todos lados aquí.

La pequeña luz de su mesita de noche baña la habitación con un débil brillo, dejando solo suficientes sombras que me hacen sentir cómodo.

Con una mirada astuta sobre su hombro, alcanza la mesita y saca una caja.

Y de repente no puedo respirar.

De una manera aparentemente inocente deja caer el paquete en la mesa mientras se acerca hasta quedar frente a mí.

Pone mis manos en su cintura una vez más, mientras sus dedos se mueven al borde inferior de mi playera.

"Edward, ¿dónde estás? Parece que estuvieras a kilómetros de aquí. Regresa a mí", susurra contra mi pecho y dejo que mis ojos viajen del paquete de condones a su cara.

"Compré esos después de la ducha", admite, mientras sus mejillas y pecho se vuelven de un delicioso rosa.

Bien… al menos no son restos del último chico.

Ni siquiera sé cuándo fue lo del último chico.

"Ha pasado un largo tiempo para mí, Edward. Años", dice mientras desliza sus dedos debajo de mi playera y por la ligeramente sobresaliente piel de mis caderas.

Mierda.

De repente toda mi atención está en la flacidez que está tocando.

El hecho de que ella acaba de revelar que no ha tenido sexo en un tiempo queda olvidado mientras me torturo pensando en mis imperfecciones.

"Y justo ahora, Edward, somos solo tú y yo. Tú eres todo lo que quiero… todo lo que siempre querré", respira mientras desliza sus manos por mi espalda.

Bien… ese es un territorio mejor.

Mi espalda baja está libre de gorditos y como que me gustan los hoyuelos que están justo arriba de mi trasero.

Tomo una temblorosa respiración y trato de alejar cualquier inseguridad restante.

Ella me ama.

Me ha visto en mi peor condición y aún así sigue aquí, lista para mostrarme su parte más íntima.

Las dudas no caben aquí.

Los celos y la inseguridad no son bienvenidos en los brazos de Bella.

Así que cuando comienza sacar mi playera sobre mi cabeza, la dejo.

Su mirada nunca ha sido suave o conmovedora como cuando me mira.

Me siento seguro mientras sus ojos acarician mi cuerpo.

Puedo _sentir _su amor.

Y eso me da la seguridad para hacer lo que he querido hacer desde el momento en que la vi.

Estiro mis brazos y acuno la pesada, suavidad de sus pechos cubiertos de satén.

"Joder…" gimo mientras siento el peso en mis palmas.

Ella empieza a reír tontamente, pero el sonido muere en su garganta cuando mis pulgares se frotan sobre sus pezones.

Me resisto a la tentación de simplemente sacudirlos violentamente y en vez de eso, me inclino y presiono mis labios contra los suyos, que están ligeramente separados.

Mis dedos se retuercen y juegan con sus pezones y me siento cómodo haciendo esto… como moverme del botón de la X al de la Y en mi control de Xbox.

Y por la manera en que está moviéndose, parece como si quizás estuviera ganando este juego.

Separa su boca de la mía mientras sus manos se mueven hacia arriba por mi columna y se aferran fuertemente a mis hombros.

Se siente tan pequeña mientras me sostiene y no puedo evitar gemir cuando siento el ligero pellizco de sus uñas en mi piel.

_Oh, sí… márcame._

De alguna manera, nos hemos movido tanto que la cama está justo detrás de ella y solo toma un pequeño empujón tumbarla.

Agarro el borde de sus pantaloncillo y observo, con la boca abierta, cómo su cuerpo es revelado lentamente.

Sus bragas, lisas y grises, me hacen gemir, y la manera en que sus pequeños pies se liberan de los pantaloncillos me dice que ella está más que lista para ir más rápido.

De pie sin playera al final de la cama, la miro mientras ella se recuesta en las almohadas.

Nunca en un millón de años pensé que iba a tener a una chica semidesnuda, tendida en una cama, esperando por mí.

Especialmente una tan hermosa como Bella.

Pero aquí está ella.

Pongo una rodilla sobre el colchón y gateo hasta ella.

Ignoro la forma en que mi flácida panza cuelga de la cintura de mis pantalones y me acomodo junto a ella.

Me sonríe mientras dejo que mi dedo se sumerja debajo de la copa del sujetador.

Soy un hombre poseído mientras me estiro hacia su espalda y peleo con el broche de su sujetador.

Cuando finalmente me las arreglo para soltarlo, después de unos minutos y algunas palabrotas, lo quito lentamente.

Alargando la anticipación.

Y ahí están.

Bella inmediatamente desliza sus brazos contra su costado y usa sus antebrazos para empujar sus _boobies_, pero por la mirada ligeramente frenética de su rostro puedo decir que algo no va bien.

Alcanzo sus muñecas y gentilmente alejo sus brazos, viendo como sus deliciosas tetas se deslizan ligeramente hacia abajo, hacia sus axilas.

Oh…

¡OH!

Ella también está insegura de sí.

Y eso me hace amarla aún más.

La beso suavemente mientras uso mis manos para presionar sus senos.

"Te amo".

Abro mis ojos cuando escucho sus dulces palabras y las lágrimas que veo bajando por su cara son perfectas.

"Te amo, Bella".

Sentir su confianza me ayuda a ser capaz de dar el último paso.

Mis manos tiemblan mientras me siento sobre mis rodillas y alcanzo el nudo de mis pantaloncillos.

Los ojos de Bella están en mis ligeramente temblorosos dedos y se ensanchan más cuando ve que voy comando debajo del suave algodón.

Pateo torpemente para tratar de quitármelos sin moverme, pero no funciona realmente bien y termino desplomado en la cama junto a Bella.

Aunque esto funciona en ventaja mía, porque ella aprovecha la oportunidad para trepar sobre mí y, _maldición, _esa es una vista espectacular.

Su obscuro cabello cae sobre sus hombros, obstruyendo ligeramente la vista de sus _boobies_, pero la perdonaré.

Su pequeña y dulce cintura da paso a sus caderas que solo están pidiendo ser tomadas.

Pero la mejor parte es el amor y la confianza en sus ojos.

Puedo sentir el calor de su vagina a través de sus bragas e instintivamente muevo mis caderas hacia arriba, buscando esa gloriosa sensación sobre la que se han escrito odas.

Suspira y echa su cabeza hacia atrás mientras ella se presiona hacia abajo contra mí.

Mis manos le hacen un loco agarre, desesperado por detenerla antes de que se mueva de nuevo, porque repentinamente estoy justo en el borde.

Pero ella mira hacia abajo en ese preciso momento y muerde su voluptuoso labio inferior y eso es todo.

_Game over._

Cuando finalmente abro mis ojos nuevamente, disgustado por la humedad que siento en mi estómago, evito los ojos de Bella.

Estoy avergonzado… oh, Dios, nunca he estado más humillado en mi vida que como estoy en este momento.

Me vine sobre mí como un adolescente.

Mierda.

Brinco cuando siento su mano pasar a través del desastre de mi abdomen y miro hacia ahí.

Sus dedos están deslizándose por mi semen y yo miro, hipnotizado, como lentamente lleva esos dedos a su boca.

Cuando su lengua se asoma y suavemente lame, siento cómo comienzo a ponerme duro de nuevo.

"¿Estás listo para la segunda ronda?" pregunta mientras se presiona contra mí y se levanta sobre la cama.

Esas inocentes bragas grises se deslizan por sus muslos, dejándome verla en toda su gloria.

¿Listo?

Aparentemente en cuanto se trata de ella, nací listo.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por sus rr y por leer.

Trataré de tener otro capítulo esta semana, pero mi examen de cambio de carrera es el 1 de junio, así que no puedo prometer nada, chicas. Sin embargo, después de esa fecha tendré todo el día libre. Deséenme suerte en mi examen, lindas.

Pueden molestarme siempre que quieran en mi Twitter: moodyskinnylove


	20. Chapter 20

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **kitkat681**, yo solo me adjudico la traducción**.**

_Gracias a __**Ericastelo **__por betear el capítulo y dejarlo más guapo._

La historia está registrada en Derechos de Autor. Si encuentran otra traducción, será un plagio.

* * *

Había imaginado este momento muchas veces, pero la realidad es un millón de veces mejor.

No hay cambios raros o movimientos torpes mientras Bella baja lentamente para quedar de nuevo a horcajadas sobre mí.

Mis manos saben el camino exacto a seguir, deslizándose por la parte exterior de sus pantorrillas y luego por sus rodillas para agarrar fuertemente sus muslos.

Discretamente toma sus bragas, usándolas para limpiar los restos de mi excitación pasada y, mientras las tira lejos, trato de hacer lo mismo con mi vergüenza.

Su cabello cae alrededor de mi cabeza mientras se inclina hacia adelante, sus labios se presionan suavemente contra los míos.

Aunque la idea de ella lamiendo mi esperma debía haber hecho de este dulce momento algo asqueroso… solo agrega intimidad.

Sus senos se presionan contra mi pecho y puedo sentir cuán duros están sus pezones.

Repentinamente estoy desesperado por probarlos.

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y nos doy la vuelta, asegurándome de quedar sobre mis codos y rodillas para no aplastarla como un panqueque.

Su risa hace que mi corazón se hinche mientras me mira.

"Buen movimiento", dice tímidamente mientras mueve sus manos sobre mis hombros.

Puedo sentir cuán pequeña es con ella debajo de mí de esta manera.

Amo eso.

Lentamente bajo mi boca a su exquisita garganta, incapaz de mantener mis dientes alejados de su carne.

Los mordiscos y pellizcos parecen excitarla, y antes de darme cuenta, tengo a una chica retorciéndose debajo de mí.

Cojo sus manos y entrelazo nuestros dedos, levantando sus brazos para que queden sobre su cabeza.

Estoy agradecido de tener brazos extremadamente largos mientras comienzo a descender hacia sus pezones.

Su piel es tan pálida; el rosa obscuro de sus pezones es un marcado contraste.

No puedo evitar preguntarme si puedo obscurecerlos succionándolos.

La espalda de Bella se arquea y aprieta el agarre a mis dedos mientras tomo un jugoso pezón en mi boca.

La texturizada piel encaja perfectamente contra mi lengua, y he encontrado mi comida favorita.

Me tomo mi tiempo y descubro qué le gusta.

Un poco de dientes…

Algo de lengua…

Y un montón de succión.

Me preocupa terminar dejándole moretones con mis mordidas, pero parece que no podría importarle menos.

Libero sus manos para poder moverme más abajo y sus dedos viajan hasta mi cabello.

Perfecto.

Ahora puede guiarme a donde quiere que yo vaya.

Seré su confiable _joystick _al que puede mover y dirigir.

Mi lengua quiere saborear más su dulce piel, pero parece que se me está acabando la saliva.

Así que en vez de eso, le doy besos con la boca abierta a la suave piel de su abdomen y al punto plano de enfrente del hueso de su cadera.

Para cuando estoy cerca de mi última meta, estoy casi borracho por su aroma.

Huele tan bien.

Mis glándulas salivares deben reaccionar ante su fragancia, porque de repente siento como si estuviera babeando.

Su vello ahí es corto, suaves filamentos apenas cubriendo su hendidura.

Paso mi mejilla sobre la fina piel de su muslo interno, adorando la manera en que ella brinca y gime cuando mi nariz roza donde está húmeda por mí.

Y está _muy _húmeda.

Puedo ver que gotea en el colchón debajo de ella y estoy muriendo por ver si sabe tan bien como huele.

"No tengo ni idea de qué estoy haciendo", susurro contra su más íntima piel, un confesión que solo su vagina puede escuchar.

Su cuerpo se mueve sobre la cama cuando mi cálido aliento está sobre ella.

Sus ágiles dedos en mi cabello me presionan hacia adelante y me dirijo con mi lengua, usando la punta para separar sus pliegues.

"Oh, sí, Edward", suspira mientras mi lengua entra en ella.

Mi sentido del gusto se esfuerza en encontrar la descripción exacta para enviársela a mi cerebro.

Picante.

Dulce.

Almizclado.

Acuerdo simplemente llamarlo perfecto y me hundo más.

Me toma un momento familiarizarme con los puntos relevantes.

Incluso si no supiera dónde estaba su clítoris, la manera en que brincó y gimió cuando lo succioné entre mis labios habría sido una buena indicación de que ese pequeño nódulo era sensible.

Sus labios exteriores son más delicados de lo que imaginaba y amo la manera en que se sienten contra mis labios, como el suave susurro de su aliento contra mi oído.

"¡Por favor! Adentro..." gime mientras sus uñas se entierran en mi cuero cabelludo y no estoy seguro de si se refiere a que quiere mis dedos dentro de ella o, bueno…

A mí.

Cuando jala mi cabello de nuevo, esta vez jalándome hacia su cabeza, tengo mi respuesta.

Mis manos están temblando mientras asciendo por su cuerpo.

Realmente espero que ella sepa cómo poner un condón, porque la única vez que yo lo hice fue a una banana en clase de salud.

Sus dedos vuelan sobre la caja de cartón y pronto tiene la tira de envolturas en su mano.

"Alguien está sintiéndose ambiciosa", bromeo, tratando de no arruinar el humor riéndome.

Pero cuando me mira y comienza a reír suavemente, me doy cuenta de que no arruinaría nada.

Solo lo haría perfecto para nosotros.

Abre un condón y me empuja hacia atrás para que yo quede sentado en mis talones sobre ella.

Sus ojos están en el paquete, pero una vez que la resbaladiza funda está libre, sus ojos se posan en mí.

Joder, estoy nervioso.

¿Cómo voy a dar la talla frente a otros chicos?

Me balanceo ligeramente cuando su mano se envuelve alrededor de mi polla y empieza un lento movimiento hacia atrás y adelante.

Mis ojos se cierran por un momento y cuando los abro, el condón está puesto y de alguna manera se las arregló para que yo quedara de rodillas en medio de sus _muy _abiertos muslos.

Esto es todo.

Pongo una mano en el colchón al lado de su hombro y agarro justo detrás de su rodilla con la otra.

Bajo mis labios a los de ella, necesito su beso para regresar a tierra.

"Hazlo, Edward. Hazme tuya", dice contra mis labios, sus ojos abiertos y fijos en los míos.

_Mía._

Después de tantos años de no sentirme digno de nada…. Repentinamente estoy a punto de tenerlo todo.

Y todo está perfectamente empacado.

La punta de mi polla cubierta de látex se desliza a través de su humedad, buscando desesperadamente su hogar.

Y de repente…

Estoy deslizándome dentro de su cálido y estrecho cuerpo.

Parece que pasa una eternidad antes de que mis caderas se presionen contra sus muslos y tome una respiración profunda y la mire.

"¿Estás… bien?" jadeo, mis dientes apretados contra el placer que está atravesando cada una de mis células y neuronas.

Su asentimiento es errático y corto, su respiración es superficial y estoy aterrorizado de haberla lastimado.

Comienzo a llevar mi cadera hacia atrás, pero sus piernas se enroscan a mi alrededor, manteniéndome donde estoy.

"Solo dame un minuto. Eres… eres realmente grueso", jadea y no puedo evitar sonreír.

"Dices las cosas más agradables".

Puedo sentir su risa vibrando y apretándose alrededor de mi miembro antes de que salga por sus labios.

Y de la nada estamos moviéndonos.

Mis caderas se deslizan hacia atrás mientras ella se tumba, y luego me empujo hacia adelante sobre ella.

Mis labios están en su cabello y en su cara, mientras que sus suaves jadeos hacen cosquillas en mi oreja.

No quiero que termine nunca, pero puedo sentirlo venir.

Literalmente.

"Quiero hacer que te corras", gruño mientras ligeramente me hago hacia atrás, quitando mi panza del camino para poder alcanzar su clítoris.

"¡Dios, sí, Edward! ¡Frótalo duro!" chilla mientras yo presiono mis dedos contra su sensible punto, tratando de mantener mi ritmo.

Puedo ver que esto va a tomar algo de práctica para perfeccionarlo, pero afortunadamente el cuerpo de Bella se acopla al programa rápidamente.

Sus piernas se aprietan alrededor de mí mientras el aire explota fuera de sus pulmones en un fuerte jadeo.

Juro que puedo sentir las contracciones alrededor de mi polla mientras se corre, su cuerpo instintivamente está ordeñándome.

De alguna manera me las arreglo para aguantar hasta que se queda floja debajo de mí.

Sus ojos abiertos, su mirada nublada.

"Tu turno".

No dudo mientras dejo que mi cabeza vaya hasta su cuello, mis labios presionándose contra su dulce piel con cada embestida.

Me doy cuenta de que mis labios están moviéndose y estoy diciendo algo, pero la avalancha está viniendo.

Es todo lo que puedo ver y oír y saborear.

Pero cuando finalmente me rindo y dejo que el orgasmo me alcance, puedo escuchar lo que estoy diciendo.

"Te amo".

*()*()*

Quitar el condón es asqueroso.

Es frío y viscoso y solo…

Gah.

Odio tener que salir de la alegría que he encontrado entre sus brazos para deshacerme de esto, pero de todos modos lo hago, y después de un rápido lavado de manos, regreso a su cama.

Su suave y cálido cuerpo se acurruca contra el mío mientras me meto bajo las sábanas y ambos suspiramos.

Contentos.

Cómodos.

Enamorados.

* * *

**Twitter: **moodyskinnylove


End file.
